Blessed by the Gods
by Little Strawberry RiRin Chan
Summary: Percy ended up in Camp half blood, but he didn't know who he is. When he ended up being claimed by Athena, he somehow knew that it was wrong. His memories seem wrong, and why does his half-sister Annabeth seem to hate him? And why did that mummy of an oracle go to him in the middle of the night? Oh great. Now the weapons of the big three are missing.And it's up to him to return it.
1. Orphaned

**HIi! this is my seconf fanfic! hope you like it! =)) this will get less updated than The equation fo Disaster, but it WILL be updated!**

**I do not own PJO!**

**and happy belated birthday Logan Lerman! =))**

* * *

><p><strong>Blessed by the Gods: Chapter 1; Orphaned<strong>

**Third person's POV**

Poseidon was pacing in the throne room for quite a while now, and Zeus would like to ask nicely to his brother WHAT IT WAS ALL ABOUT. "Will you stop your crazy pacing and sit down!" _So much for nicely asking._

Poseidon heeded his lord's order, which surprised Zeus. He never did that. Always, what would I get? Or Would you step down as king of the Gods? Poseidon must have really a BIG problem. And he was looking dangerously tense when he directed his attention to the king of the sky. "Brother... swear on river Styx that you will hear me out first before you react." Zeus did what he asked.

"I've broken out pact."

Zeus was about to launch a lightning bolt to his brother, but he was on a roll. "And... Sally was attacked by a monster today." Zeus looked at Poseidon. He was surprised to see him crying, covering his face with his hands. "The monster was a Cyclops. A Cyclops named Ma Gasket. I've might as well killed Sally with my own hands." Zeus felt pity for his brother for the first time in eons. He comforted his brother, holding his shoulder. "My son... Percy... he is only 2 years old, but he ran away from the hospital when they declared Sally dead. I've asked Hades to take care of him, and he took pity on me. I had to _beg _so that he wouldn't kill my son. But I would do it, honouring Sally's memory." Zeus could hardly believe his ears. Poseidon begged? _To HADES? _Zeus had to offer something for his brother. "What do you want, then?" Poseidon shook his head. "I don't think you'll allow it." Zeus sat on his marble throne. "I can, and I will." Poseidon looked at him hopefully.

"Will you allow my son, Perseus, to be raised here on Olympus? At least until he becomes of age?"

Zeus was too stunned to answer, but he swallowed and regained his regal aura. "Yes. I allow it."

**Meanwhile, in the underworld...**

Hades was on his throne, the cursed child of Old seaweed eyeing him carefully. What unnerved Hades were his sea green eyes. They were so smart, so rebellious, so POSEIDON, that he want him out of his domain as fast as possible. Percy looked at him. "Faces in the wobe. They wook scawy." Hades had to smile, though a telescope is in need to be able to see it. "Yes, these are the souls of the sinful people. They have received this punishment, child." _That_ child smiled. "Faiwness. (Fairness) They huwted peopwe up in the Earth, now they'we gonna get huwt by Uncle." Hades looked closely at the child. He has explained to Percy about the Gods and all, and he accepted it, noteven missing a single heart beat. "Momma told Pewcy that." The boy started to sniff. Then he ran up to Hades, and cried on his robe. Hades wanted to drag the boy to the fields of punishment, but the boy looked so crestfallen, and Hades felt something stirring inside him.

He wanted to be fatherly to this boy. At least while he stays here.

So he let the boy hug him, even sit on his lap, while Hades told Percy stories of the old Greek times, when all residents of the world still worshipped the gods.

**Poseidon's POV**

Zeus and I were at the front desk of DOA studios, at once. I politely asked Charon to tell his master that he is relieved from snapping and even torturing his son. I am nervous. What if Hades harmed my son? What if—"Lord Zeus and Poseidon, Lord Hades has allowed you entry to his domain, for now." Charon made us use the VIP elevator, which would immediately take us to Hades' throne room. Zeus eyed me in the elevator, as it was glowing. "Do you really love your son that much?" I nodded. " I would do anything. For my son."

And we were teleported to where my son was.

After a minute of seeing Hades, _Hades_, and my son laugh together as they saw mine and Zeus' very 'knockout' faces—according to _my own_ son—I strode towards Percy. He immediately let go of his uncle and hugged me. "Daddy! You were vewy funny!" I chuckled a bit. " That was quite a weird scene, Percy." I looked at Hades, who shrugged. Percy was sitting on _Hades'_ lap a while ago. Was my son brain washed? Oh no Tartarus.

Zeus cleared his throat. "As I promised brother, here, I want this matter about, the child being raised on Olympus, only between the three of us. I will steal the child's memories by the age of 12, and he shall have a normal hero's life. Hades, do you accept?" Hades muttered agreement. I smiled at Hades. "Thank you, brother." Hades' jaw dropped as Zeus, I and the child he grew to love too disappeared in a supernova.

**Olympus**

Percy immediately passed out in my quarters. I predicted that teleportation would be too much for him, so I asked Zeus to teleport first bat my room. Zeus smiled a little as he watched my son collapse on the aqua marine covers. "So. How would we keep this from the other Olympians?" I asked him. "My sons and daughters are easy. I do not know about the other elder goddesses. They know us too well. Especially Hera." I laughed. Which secret of Zeus' did Hera not find out? Zeus decided to let this pass. "Thank you so much, brother." He nodded at me.

"See you tomorrow."

**Third person's POV **

Unbeknownst to the two, one of Zeus' daughters is already wondering why the throne room smells like death, even if her Uncle Hades didn't come. And yes, the goddess already has an inkling that the three elder brothers are up to something, something huge. She stepped away from a column, her previous hiding place, and wandered into Poseidon's room, while the sea god returned to his sea palace to get some essentials for his beloved son.

This is never going to get well.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think! R &amp; R!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Growing Up in Olympus

**Hello! RiRin chan here! You've requested for an update, here it is. Well, I am so sleepy, thanks to hero of all, hunterofArtemis1132000 and tristanas1 for reviewing! I hope you look at my other story! Well, I do not own PJO!**

**I love Percy forever! and can anyone guess whonthe goddess is? well silly me, of course everybody knows who it is!**

**R& R everyone!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Growing up<strong>

**Someone's POV**

As I entered Poseidon's room, I decided against my early judgement. _What if Poseidon sees me? He'll be mad, for sure. But maybe they'll see this as part of my nature. Though my curiosity might quite literally kill the cat. The cat being me. _I thought. But then I pushed his door. _No turning back now._ Except for the bed away from my line of sight, there was nothing. His bed, then. It was was blocked by a shelf of coral, with different conch shells, and I would have stopped to look, but I went around it.

I was an inch close. An inch close to the BIG secret.

Suddenly I smelled the ocean, the coral reefs, and the beach breeze. I teleported as fast as I can to Upper East Side, Manhattan. Damn. Poseidon almost caught me. I mean, how could I be so careless? A plan. _I have a plan ._I finally decided. By the end of tomorrow, by hook or by crook, I will know it. And for those who know me, I HATE not knowing things.

**The** **next day... Poseidon's POV**

Yesterday, I thought Percy was in trouble. I sensed a presence in my room up in Olympus, though it turned out that there was no one there, just Percy, who fell on the floor. I was so happy that I can finally raise and be with my son, for once. And it has already been millennia after I sired somebody... even though I knew I am putting a hard life on my son's shoulders, he'll be strong. At least, that, I can give him. Percy stirred as I watched him from my coral desk. Finally, he opened his eyes. "Daddy!" He stood up, and hugged the lights out of me. "Morning, Percy." He smiled Sally's crooked smile. "Where is Uncle Hades?" That question took me off guard. "Hades? What do you want him for?" Percy smiled again. "He's so fun to be with! I mean not as much as you, daddy, but fun! He towld me about the owld times, when you wanted to mawwy Persephone and dad, It was hilawious!" I smiled weakly.

"Well, that was the old times. But, Hades can't come here. You'll have to come there in the underworld."

Percy still has that crooked smile. "Then I'wll just go in the underworld." WHAT? "Percy... there are DEAD people there. Don't they scare you?" I sat beside Percy on the bed. He shook his head. "Evewybody dies. That's the life cycle. Awll that matters ish you got a chance fow life. Wight dad?" I stared at Percy for a long time. I can't help but think that Sally has really taught him well. Somebody cleared his throat. My head snapped to the left, where Zeus was standing casually. "Hewwo Uncwle Zwoos." Percy did a small and comical bow. Zeus nodded. "Poseidon, Aeolus wanted to ask you about the Hurricane you want to put onto Rio de Janerio, and you have to go to his fortress, right now." I stood up. "If you please, my lord, please take care of my son." Zeus nodded. I teleported to Aeolus' fortress. _The sooner I go, the sooner I get to spend my time with Percy._

**Athena's POV**

I bumped into Hera as I was entering her temple. "Nice to meet you here, Athena." I smiled. "Hera. I want to talk to you about pressing matters." Hera got alarmed. "Is my husband involved?" I nodded gravely. Hera ushered me towards her temple, where our conversation won't be heard.

"So what is it, another siring?" I shook my head. "I'm afraid I do not know. Yesterday, as I was passing the throne room, the unmistakable smell of death lingers in the room. We'll all be called if Uncle Hades was there, and we all know that Father hates his throne room smelling like death." Hera nodded. "Also, I've overheard father and Uncle Poseidon conversing in HIS room. Poseidon was thanking father for something, and Father actually said 'see you tomorrow'. HE HAS NEVER SAID THAT." Hear looked at me sceptically. "How is my husband related to this?" I sighed. "I think that the _big three_ are up to something. It is possible that Uncle and Father went to Hades' domain to get something, and then went to retrieve it after quite some time. Personally, I would check Uncle's room, because it was the first place they went to, based on my calculations."

Hera nodded approvingly. "I guess you have a plan, Athena." I smiled smugly. "As mortals have said before, _Athena always has a plan." _

**That night... Hera's POV**

"Both of you are acting strange." I, Zeus and Poseidon were all sitting on their thrones. Poseidon shifted uncomfortably."What do you mean, Hera?" I smiled coldly. Meanwhile, Athena was creeping towards Poseidon's room, while I do the diversion. Not a perfected plan, but we were on time pressure.

"I mean that both of you are acting like REAL brothers, unlike the cold shoulders before." Zeus looked at me blankly. "Isn't that what you want? A family?" I nodded. "However, I want to know how. Certainly there is something that changed both of you." Poseidon stiffened. _Athena's in,_ Hera thought. "I should go." Poseidon stood, but I blocked his exit. "Tell me." I was glowing with power. "Um..."

"So this is your secret?"

Athena's footsteps were heard across the room. Poseidon glared at her. But when he saw a child, with jet black hair and sea green eyes, his gaze softened. "Athena. I should have known. You were the presence yesterday." Poseidon covered his face with a hand. The boy that was holding Athena's hand, when he saw Poseidon, he ran up to him. "Dawwdy! Wanna see Uncle Hades! Ish bowing in your woom! I love the conch shells, but, no one else to play with!" I look at Athena, her narrowed eyes confirming what I heard. This child is Poseidon's ...offspring. Zeus snapped. Hades appeared next to me. "Go with your uncle, Percy." Percy smiled at my husband. "Yes, Papa Zeus." He walked towards Hades, and they melted onto the shadows. I gasped. Now who's the real father? I glared at Zeus in my godly form. "He just calls me that. Poseidon is his real father." Athena and I sat on our thrones.

Poseidon told us everything. The woman dying, Hades taking care of him, being raised on Olympus.

He looked at us. I smiled warmly at him. If this...Percy has changed my husband, then I would quite like to meet him personally. I looked at Athena. "Do you know what you are forcing upon your son?" She glared pointedly at her Uncle. Poseidon nods. "Well. I for once, agree. I cannot let the boy be at the monsters' mercies. Especially a child of Old Seaweed." Poseidon grimaced. "Watch your tongue Peacock face." I laughed. _I certainly can't wait to meet Percy Jackson._

**After 6 years...Percy is 8 years old**

"Mother!" Percy approached in Persephone's spring garden. "Yes, Percy?" I smiled at him. He has grown as ever, yet he is still as innocent as a child, while he is strong and courageous. He hugs me. "I got a perfect score when Calliope tested me!" I smiled. "Well, that's great, Percy. You've been studying all these time." Percy smiled at me. "Not only that! I got to make Tisiphone , Megaera and Alecto to laugh!" I smiled. "Well, you have this talent of making people like you , so I am not surprised. " Percy laughed. "I wonder if I'll ever meet a person I'm not gonna be able to stand?"

My smile vanished. _Soon Percy, you will._

**After 2 years...Percy is 10 years old. Athena's POV**

"Percy, who is the wife of Orpheus?" Percy smiled. "Eurydice."

"The mortal who received Hera's blessing and was one of the Argonauts." He answered without missing a beat. "Jason." I smiled. "Okay, you passed." Percy looked at me is disbelief. "I DID AWESOME!" I laughed softly. "Say what you like, since you answered each question correctly, you deserve to boast." Percy laughed. "I want to help Mother Hera tending her garden first." I smiled as he rushed off to Hera's gardens. I guess that's what I like about Percy. He is always modest and humble. Between the five of us Olympians who learned of Percy's existence, I knew we all changed for the better. Zeus got less moody. Poseidon was more responsible. Hades started smiling and being optimistic. Hera was no longer the strict mother. And I, well I learned to accept others more openly.

But I knew that this was the calm before the storm. We have less than two years before Percy returns to the human world, his memory stolen by Hera and heavy enchantments placed on his memories until the right time is right. And if the great prophecy is about him, We'll have to train him as hard as we could to shape him.

I just hope Percy would accept our decision. And what's scary is, I just know that _he'll accept_ it willingly, if it means the well being of Olympus.

* * *

><p><strong>So, How did it go? Next chapter is for the deal where Percy's memories is going to be stolen. Stay tuned guys!<strong>

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

** V**


	3. The Deal and the Camp

**I updated again! YAY! thanks to all who reviewed! **

**I do not own PJO! **

**Review again!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: The Deal, and The Camp<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I woke up early, even earlier than dad. Why? Because it's my 12th birthday today, August 18. I want to surprise the gods. I went to the kitchen somewhere near Poseidon's room, and settled on making a Blueberry cheesecake. I remember my real mom, baking me the same thing on my 2nd birthday, right before she died. But she lived a happy life. That's what matters to me. She was able to find the purpose in her life. Uncle Hades has taught me so. I pour most of the ingredients on the mixing bowl, and mixed it. _Mother Hera has been telling me about a time when I could go back to the human world. I wonder when?_ I look back at the bowl. I did the task as I thought about the happy times, even when I thought Athena would love to see that I befriended a spider.

I showed her the hairy arachnid, and Athena went on KCON1, What I secretly called Myrtle, Athena's kill mode. Athena summoned Aegis and attacked the spider.

I begged Uncle Hades to make the spider go to Elysium.

Ha. Now that I think about it, I want to laugh. Imagine King Minos, Benjamin Franklin, or Mozart judging the spider. _You, arachnid, are a good spider. You helped your fellow kinsmen weave their webs, But you ate 100,001 butterflies, and Pan wants to punish you... Whatever. Elysium, then. Off you crawl._

At least, Spider will enjoy eating more insects in Elysium. Maybe even try Isles of the Blest... _Ding! _I looked at the oven, where the cheesecake was done. I put it out, not bothering for mittens, since I don't experience heat fast. I set the cheesecake on the marble table top, and sprinkled the excess blueberries on top.

Perfect.

I put the cake on the fridge. Time to call—"Hmm, I smell something wonderful." A soft yet motherly voice alarmed me. That wasn't Mother Hera. I turned, slowly, when I meet a woman, her hair pleated, her dress made of something like straw, and I wonder if the big bad wolf blew at her, if she would be completely in her Undershirt, shorts... The woman glared at me. "You're not a God." I nodded. Before she could turn me into whatever, I motioned for her to sit on the table top. I knew I was talking to Demeter, Goddess of the harvest. "Goddess, I was, raised here because of the death of my mother..." I told her the whole story, at least what I can remember.

By the end of it, Demeter's hazel eyes were shining. "Are you sure, you showed a spider to Athena?" I nodded. "Yes, I found it while helping Mother Hera tend her garden and harvesting the apples and such." Demeter smiled at me. "Such a sweet boy. I guess I won't kill you right now. But what were you making a while ago?" I told her of the cake, and when I finished, all four Olympians, minus Uncle Hades, have arrived at the kitchen.

I quickly explained to them why 'THE HELL IS DEMETER HERE'.

Then I showed them the cake, Mother hugged me so tight I started to hear Charon asking me for doubloons, though I knew he always asked for drachmas. It isn't Halloween yet, right? I exhaled vigorously when Mother Hera released me. Father Poseidon pounded me in the back, and I smiled at him. Zeus called for dibbs, But Athena told him that she would divide the cake into seven peices, using the area of the Heptagon minus the—

"Um, Athena? Can you speak Greek? Or English? Or whatever we would understand?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes at me. "It doesn't matter. I WILL DIVIDE THE CAKE." So she divided the cake.

As she handed me my serving, I took Hades' piece and mine. "Zeus, Can you summon Charon?" Zeus did what I asked. "Yes, Percy?" Charon gazed at me. "Can you send these servings of cake to Uncle Hades and to the furies? And you can share, too! The slices are pretty big enough." He nodded. As Charon disappeared into the shadows, Father looked at me. "Percy... you're too—"Mother Hera snapped at him. "It's good manners, Old Fish head." Poseidon looked evilly at her. "Whatever you say, Birdbrain."

I scoot closer to Athena as Mother Hera and Poseidon started bickering. Demeter and Zeus were also leaning away from the two. "This is good, Percy" Athena slowly ate her slice. Meanwhile, Zeus and Demeter were having an eating contest.

Ah... these are the good times.

You know, when you are perfectly happy, something happens and you end up crying in the end. That's exactly what happened to me. What _will _happen.

The day continued as usual, but I helped Demeter harvest stuff in her extremely-large-you-can-get-lost-and-die-and-your-body-will-not-be-found-for-40-millennia forest. The goddess made sure I had her straw bracelet, so that she could easily find me if I strayed too far away. I felt like a kid, relying on Demeter not to get lost.

Then I went to spar with Athena n her temple. It was fun, but since Athena is the goddess of STRATEGY, and I was the demigod of clumsiness, I sorta always got myself creamed. But today was MY day. I was determined to defeat Athena. I parried, rolled, stabbed, slashed, and a hundred more of these before I actually reached my goal. Athena ended up staring at the point of the sword she lent to me. "Good, Percy. You've got more moves and Stamina." Athena smiled at me.

I was relaxing near the Olympian ocean when father sat beside me. "I always loved to do this." I silently agreed with him. After all the activities I had, I was very exhausted.

Poseidon put a hand in my shoulder. "Percy, The gods' has to discuss something with you." I instantly thought Uh,oh. "What is it?" Poseidon's face looked grim in the sunset. "Come, son." I nodded and followed him to the throne room of the gods. "Aren't the other gods there?" He shook his head. "They're having their monster catching festival." I smiled. In the throne room, Poseidon, Mother Hera, Zeus, Athena and finally, Demeter, were all in their thrones. I looked up to them, them being in their godly sizes. I must probably look like a puny demigod. They all stared at me, mystified, as if they don't know what to do with me. I clear my throat. "So, what is this super important matter that you want to discuss with me?"

"Son, you have come of age. You can't stay on Olympus any longer, partly because it is the way heroes are raised and partly because we don't want to endanger you anymore upon fear of discovery the other Olympians." Poseidon explained. I tried to stop myself from bursting into tears. I know, I may sound like a wimp, but what if the people you treat as family suddenly kicks you out of their house ON YOUR BIRTHDAY. Even rocks would cry if that happened to them.

"So... what will happen to me?" Athena studies me with her stormy grey eyes. "Percy, we cannot allow you to remember your childhood and your days of growing up here on Olympus. Hera would steal your memories, and we would place heavy enchantments on it and would only be returned to you when the time is right." Demeter looked at me sorrowfully. "And your memories will be altered, so that you could uncover secrets important for Olympus." I nod, not really absorbing the information. Did I mention that it's my birthday today? I looked at the ground. "Okay. I'll miss every one of you. EVERYONE of you. Can you tell Uncle Hades?" Athena nods. "He knows. I'll miss you Percy." As Mother Hera closed in on me, glowing with power, I heard Athena continue. "I hope you don't be too mad at me too much, my new son."

As I blacked out, I kept thinking, _new son? Don't be too mad? _

**Annabeth's POV, CAMP HALF-BLOOD.**

I was taking my patrol on the camp's borders when I saw a boy, about my age, lying on his back beside Thalia's tree. I rushed to him. "Hey... are you alright?" I shook him gently. He groaned, and then opened his eyes. He focused on me, and I can't help but be mesmerized by his eyes. He has clear sea green eyes, yet as I watched, it clouded with confusion. Yet, it still looked good on him, with his messy Jet black hair. His eyes glowed a bit, and then they rolled back to his head, and he fell against me, unconscious. I yelled my loudest to the big house. "Chiron! New Camper!" later, Chiron arrived, with—Thank the gods—Nectar and ambrosia. I quickly fed it to the guy. "Annabeth, let us go inside. The boy needs rest."

* * *

><p>The next two days were torture for me. The boy was still sleeping, and I wanted to know about everything. Well, I got this trait from my mother. I am curious about everything.<p>

Finally, when I saw his sea green eyes again, he managed to croak a sentence. "Who... are you?" I looked sceptically at him. "I'm Annabeth Chase. And you?" The boy frowned. "I'm... Percy Jackson." I nod. "Do you know what happened?" He shakes his head. "Something worse. Besides my name, All I knew is that my dad, Blake Jackson died, and mosters...monsters attacked me until I collapsed in the pine tree. Other than that... I don't know anything about me." He looked up, and meets my eyes.

"I don't remember anything."

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	4. Brother?

**I just love all the people who reviewed. And, I don't think Percy will get his memories until the second book. But, don't worry. IT WILL BE AWKWARD between our innocent protagonist and Annabeth. But, yeah. Percy's memories were altered so... he thinks it's his dad that died. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Brother?<strong>

**Percy's POV**

The beautiful gray-eyed girl studied me weirdly. I _know _she looks like someone, but my head hurts so bad I don't even try to think about remembering. "So, Percy... you don't remember anything? Like your full name?" That I can remember. "Perseus Jackson." She nodded. "Anything else?" I frown. Why the hell is she asking me about stuff? "Nothing important." The girl—Annabeth— sighed. "Okay then. Come with me." She walks out of the room without looking if I was following. I painfully stood up from my position and followed her. She was waiting by the door. "So, you already know that there are real monsters out here, right?" I nod. Annabeth opened the door.

At first I can't see anything because it was too bright.

When my vision focused, I wanted to slap myself. But I knew this wasn't a dream. Before me stood a canoe lake, it's bluish green waters sparkling in the sunlight, a building that belched smoke, and—Was that a climbing wall? I wanted to try it out until I saw lava pouring down. I looked nervously at Annabeth. She was staring at me. "Um... Where am I?" She smiled a bit. "You're in Camp half blood." I raised an eyebrow at her. "Come, Chiron can explain this better than I do." She walked towards a big house with a chicken vane on top. In front of it was a man in a wheelchair, a boy seated nervously at the table, And a pudgy man who looked like he was partying in a trailer park and couldn't sleep for 40 years.

The trio looked up at Annabeth. "Chiron, Mr. D. He's awake." I fought the urge to say, _No, I'm asleep._ The Pudgy man, who was wearing a leopard skin cloak with shorts and running shoes, spoke to me. "Take a seat.—I did—and now that you're here, I'll just say this, Welcome to Camp Half Blood, but don't expect me to be happy at your arrival, Yada, Yada." I immediately scooted away from him. The man in the wheelchair was smiling at me. "Now, hi, Percy, My name is Chiron." I looked at Annabeth. She shrugged. "So, to start explaining, do you know the Greek gods?" I nodded. "They are real."

I expected them to suddenly start laughing their stomachs out, even saying, _Not! _But their expressions were deadly serious. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades? Real?" Chiron nodded. "As well as the monsters of Greek mythology." Now _that _I can believe. "The Olympians, move to heart of the western civilization, and now, It's in America." I raise an eyebrow. "The... western, civilization?" I watched Mr. D slap a card into the table. "I win." Chiron slapped all his cards. "I believe I do, Mr. D." Mr. D grumbled. "Yes, Percy. The western civilization. It's the place where the Olympians are most adored. You will see lots of Zeus sacred animal, the eagle here, and even Prometheus in Rockefeller Center." I nod slowly. So far, this is making sense. "But, why am I here?" Mr. D laughed. "Funny, that's what I asked them." I knew I wasn't going to like Mr. D much, so I decided to ignore everything he says. "Because, you're a half blood." The boy across the table says. He was so quiet a while a while ago I have forgotten he was there. Then he stands up, and I almost had a coronary. He had cloven hooves for feet, and fur for legs. A half goat... "Grover, I need to talk about your previous assignment." Mr. D reminds him. Grover shivers and nods. "I'll just... go by the beach." I felt pity for him. If I were Grover, I would flee whenever I see Mr. D's face. "A...half blood?" Chrion nods. "Half human...and half god."

What?

Annabeth was staring at me with her piercing gray eyes. I still can't shake the feeling that she looks like someone. "I'm not..." Then Mr. D waved his hand. A goblet appeared out of thin air and filled with wine. "Mr. D. Your restrictions." Chiron hardly looked up. Mr. D looked at the goblet, as if startled. "Mighty sorry of me, Chiron. If only I followed father's orders, I wouldn't be here at this wretched camp." He waved his hand again, and A diet coke replaced the goblet. I looked at Chiron for translation. "Mr. D was banished here by Zeus because of an off limits nymph." I look at Mr. D. The leopard skin, _Partying... _and the wine.

"You're Dionysus. God of wine." He nods. "Well, he has a brain. Huzzah for that." I can hardly believe my eyes. A GOD. A GOD IS IN FRONT OF ME. A DEPRESSED, PESSIMISTIC GOD IS IN FRONT OF ME, DRINKING DIET COKE AND PLAYING POKER. Suddenly Annabeth gasps. I look at her, and I notice that her face was highlighted gray. She was looking at something above me... I look up.

And I saw a hologram of an owl above my head just before it faded entirely.

Chironstared at me for a long time, then he regained his calm and knelt before me, and I notice other campers near us and Annabeth copying his example. "It is clear. Welcome, Perseus Jackson, Son of Athena, Patron of Athens, Goddess of wisdom, strategy and crafts."

Annabeth took the news well. She gave me a tour at camp, and it was fun, but I have this sinking feeling in my stomach. Like... sadness? I don't really know. Then she showed me cabin eight, pretty much a normal gray and white cabin with an owl with a branch of an olive tree in its mouth greeting you at the door. Annabeth entered the cabin. "Guys, our new brother has arrived." About a dozen kids poured out of different rooms and greeted me.

One girl, about 7, shook my arm so fast I was afraid it would fall off. "Hi! I'm Stacy! What's your name?" I smiled at her. "Percy Jackson." A lot of other much calmer kids introduced themselves to me. Most of them all have those stormy gray eyes, others being blue, and sea green, like mine and blonde hair. I noticed that all the beds were pushed into one corner and the remaining space was given to a study table for each person. Annabeth assigned me a bed by the window.

"Welcome to cabin eight, Percy."

She gave me my own study table, but I knew that I won't really use it for studying. I look at her. "I don't think I would use it for studying." She raised an eyebrow at me. "Quite confident about your skills, huh?" Hearing this, most of my... siblings went to check what Annabeth is going to do to me. I didn't really know what's in store for me."So, I want you to read this." She gave me a thick book. I looked at the page. At first I couldn't understand the different symbols and all, but some instinct told me that I've done this before. I calmly read one whole paragraph.

After that, Annabeth quizzed me about the Olympians, where I answered all questions correctly.

When I was done, Annabeth's eyes were shining. "Wow." Stacy gave me a toothy grin. "Brother is smart." I was flattered. It's not every day you get complimented. Two of my siblings—I am still having a hard time addressing them as my siblings—were making a battle plan. I peek at the map. Wow. There were lots of strategies, but every single one would work. Annabeth ushered me out of the room.

Annabeth... she was kinder to me a fraction of a degree after I first met her, but she still quite regarded me like I was something she wants to figure out. Do I look like a frog waiting to be dissected? She showed me the ocean. I was very excited at first, but as I got near, a small voice echoed inside my head. _You hate the ocean. It's the reason your father died. You hate it._ I stopped near the surf. Annabeth stared at me. "What?" I gazed at her grey eyes. "I hate the ocean." She seemed shocked at first, but then regained her composure. _"_Okay. Let's go." We were going around a brazier when a loud voice stopped Annabeth in her tracks. "So, this is the new wimp? Low standards even for your brother, princess." I turned.

There was this big, girl about my age, and she looked like a bully who ate everyone she bullied. Behind her stood two equally brutal looking girls. Annabeth looked up at her, unfazed. "Clarisse. Why don't you sharpen your spear, or something?" Clarisse smirked at her. "Why don't _you _sharpen your knife? We'll pulverize you this Friday." Annabeth cursed in Greek. "In your dreams." Clarisse looked at me. "So, this is your new brother?" Annabeth nodded. "Percy Jackson. This is Clarisse, daughter of Ares." I stared at Clarisse. "You're father is the war god?" She gave me elevator eyes, only it looked like her eyes were rolling around in their sockets. "You got a problem with that, punk?" I shook my head. "Explains the bad smell." She lunged at me. I saw it, though. I quickly side stepped. She barrelled straight into Annabeth and both of them go down a pond of water. Clarisse's two sisters took her by the arms and escorted her towards their cabin, Painted red with a boar out in front.

My last sight of Clarisse was her looking at me with an evil glare. I look back at Annabeth who was still in the pond. Her arms were crossed, and her gray eyes blazed. I held up my hands.

"Athena always has a plan, right?" She glared at me.

"A plan to get me drenched in pond water." She helped herself up. As soon, as she did, though, a boyish voice echoes in the pavilion. "Annabeth!" A blond guy approached us two. Annabeth blushed. "Luke." Luke's blue eyes studied me. "This is, Percy. Percy, Luke." I shook his outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you, Percy." Then he looked at Annabeth. "I need your plan for Capture the flag." Annabeth gave him a real smile, unlike those she gave me so far. "Come on." Annabeth shoot me a look that said, _Get back to the cabin._ And I did, as they left me alone.

On my way to Athena's Cabin, An Asian girl blocked my way. Her hair was auburn, and she smelled like Nutmeg. She smiled at me. "Hi. My name is Drew, and I heard your name is Percy. Nice to meet you." I shake her hand awkwardly. Drew kind of gave me another tour, and I wanted to be polite, so I let her drag me a mile around camp. I learned a lot of new stuff, though. You do not want Drew to give you a tour, and it's best if you don't say anything if she hooks her arm through yours. In short, Drew was a little intimidating. But something about her voice made me want to get interested about whatever she wants to talk about.

As we crossed the basketball court, Drew asked me my birth date. I frowned. "Um... August 18th." Drew exclaimed. "What? Your birthday is two days ago? We need to celebrate!" She dragged me again towards the camp store. A guy named Leon gave her two cupcakes. Drew smiled at him. Then she gave me one cupcake. It was colour blue. I thanked Drew, because I remember that I've always liked blue food. Drew made me sit on the bench overlooking the canoe lake. We ate the cupcakes together, when Drew suddenly bit my cupcake. "Yum." She gave me a dimpled smile. She was beautiful, don't get me wrong, but it was like _she wanted something from me._ Thank god Annabeth came to the rescue. She apparently saw the whole biting- my- precious- cupcake incident, so she strode over to me. "Percy, didn't I tell you to go to the cabin?" She flashed a look at Drew that said, _Leave Percy alone or I will load you in a catapult and fling you in the middle of Marianas Trench. _I sighed in relief when Drew got up.

Not so fast.

I feel something touch my cheek and Drew said, "Belated Happy Birthday, Percy." I shivered when she said that. Annabeth was shocked, too. "Seriously, are you my brother? You let her _flirt _with you?" I feel my face heat up. "Flirt with... me? Who would want to flirt with a Dyslexic, ADHD guy like me?" Annabeth's face was red in the sunset. "Apparently, Drew does. And we all have ADHD and Dyslexia here. Because of our battle instincts and our brains is hard wired for Greek." She stared at me as if I just told her that _I_ _want to go out with Clarisse_. "You need to do better than that, Percy. I don't even think you're my brother if you let _Drew _flirt with you." She left me alone in the sand dunes, thinking that I don't belong here. _At least not in the Athena cabin._

Annabeth seems to think so.

* * *

><p><strong>Uhh... Annabeth will be very annoyed with Percy just like in the book. I can't decide on her nickname for Percy, because we can't put Seaweed. Let me know about what you like guys!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	5. I am Visited By a Mummy

**Hello guys! I'm baack! school is so tough, can't update for a while! so here's the update!**

**Say Hi to Ririn-chan!**

**I do not own PJO ! =))) hyper today..**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: I Am Visited By A Mummy<strong>

**Percy's POV**

The thing about ADHD, I get so excited I don't know the day is almost over. That happened to me for more than two days, and when I finally got my cracker, it was time for capture the flag.

And everybody knows that I didn't have good battle skills.

I've tried sparring with Malcolm, but all swords given to me is unbalanced. That was THE MOST MAJOR PROBLEM-CAUSING PROBLEM. And Malcolm was very good. At first, Luke wanted to spar with me, but Stacy told me that he was the best swordsman in the camp, so I knew I had to turn him down. I do not want to volunteer to be clobbered. But Luke was watching me most of the time I spar. Which is to say, almost never. One time, he approached me when I was down—very long story that includes Annabeth's new nickname for me, Owlhead—and he told me that Annabeth was always like that.

At least to me.

I have seen her all smiley and happy when she was with Luke. Not that I'm..._jealous_, and who the hell would think that? That is just plain _wrong._ But, no, all I could think about is the scowls she would give me. I know she thinks I'm not worthy of being Athena's son. I've overheard some girls gossiping about it.

One more thing.

I WISH DREW WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE. She was always there, being friendly with me, and I was grateful, but, the problem was Annabeth and Drew's sisters. Annabeth always gives me the disgusted glare, and Drew's sisters would giggle every time I come by for no reason. At least to me. Drew was okay, I think.

So, I was sitting beside Malcolm at dinner today. We got up for our sacrifices, and when it was my turn, I silently prayed. _Mother, help me. I know you know that some of my SIBLINGS think I'm not worthy enough to be your son. Am I? And please guide me out of my dreams. All those, stuff about the man with the trident,-Poseidon or maybe even Triton— calling me son. I... i'm confused. Is it wrong if I think... _I decided to stop there. I know Mother might be listening, and what I would say next would hurt her. I went back to my seat. While I was walking, though, I saw Annabeth stare at me intently, as if drawing out some answers, before looking down at her plate.

Besides that, Dinner was uneventful. My shoulders slumped as we walked to the Pavilion, where our armours were. A shoulder brushed against mine. I look up. Annabeth. She smiled a bit, but it was hesitant. "We'll win tonight. I want you to defend our flag." She gave me the flag, which was grey and embroidered with an olive tree and a caduceus . I smiled a bit. "Thank you... for at least trusting me with this." I look up, and saw that Annabeth was gone.

Nice talking to you, Air. So how did you like my astonishingly boring talk?

I sighed and got my armour which made me look like a fat sumo wrestler, and then of course, the unbalanced sword. Chiron pounded his hooves in the table. That one too. Chiron didn't explain. He just magically leaped out of his wheelchair and gave me a fright.

The man was a centaur.

"The rules! The creek is the boundary line! No maiming, no killing! I will assist as medic and Referee. Happy gaming!" I look weirdly at him. _Happy gaming? How lame is that?_ Chiron laughed. _Is he a mind reader? _He looked straight at me. "No, But I've been training heroes all my life. I can read you like a book." A lot of murmurs. I guess I wasn't the only one who taught Chiron was weird.

And so Capture-the–flag started.

Our flag was in Zeus' fist, which I really can shake the fact that it should be called, The Deer's Droppings, and I was with two people, Travis and Connor Stoll, they're twins and I don't really know who's who. One of them smiled at me. "Pretty awesome, defending, right? You don't get clobbered, maimed, which is pretty much everything the Ares cabin does, Right, Travis?" His twin smiled. "Perfect tutorial for Percy, Connor. Now I was thinking about..." They talked like that, when I saw a figure approach. I had my sword ready, but the twins were still talking about pranks. I was about to warn them when...

Too late.

The figure impaled the butt of whatever weapon she was holding, and whirled around at me. I tightened my hand on the sword.

It was my least favourite camper. Clarisse La Rue.

She charged me like an angry buffalo, and I fought the urge to turn and run. Clarisse was literally smoking in her anger against me. What did I do? Her spear collided with my armour. I fell on the ground, my shirt smoking. Her spear. Her stupid spear is electric. I rolled when she stabbed the spear on me. Her spear embedded itself on the ground. I stand up, and with a grunt, sliced my sword in an arch. Clarisse let go of her spear and drew her own sword. _She has another weapon? _I led her away from the spear, because I knew it would give me a disadvantage.

We parried like that for a few minutes, when I saw Luke crossing the lake, maybe a dozen of people with red plums in their head in pursuit. I grinned when he successfully crossed the line. "Blue team WINS!" Something knocked me off my feet. I look up to see Clarisse smirking at me. "Even though we lost, you're still a weakling, Prissy."

"Percy."

She turned around and left as if I didn't say anything. My head was throbbing a little, so I close my eyes. In my mind, I saw a beautiful garden where a woman with her hair plaited and brown smiling at me in the sunlight. Her expression was all motherly, and I felt like she's my mother, though I knew she isn't Athena. She was wearing a dress that shimmered blue, green pink, yellow green. I cannot see her eyes, but she reminds me of someone... before I could call her, she said "Percy. There is a traitor at camp."

"What? What traitor?"

And just like that, the vision was ripped out of my mind. My head started to feel like someone was hammering it with a deluxe war hammer. I painfully sat up. Traitor... at camp? My head was still throbbing. "We won." Somebody said, right next to me. I look weakly to my left. The air rippled, and Annabeth appeared next to me. She was standing. "We won." I nodded. Then the throbbing intensifies, as if my lost memories where coming back, and I black out.

I was seeing the sun again from the window in the infirmary when I opened my eyes. Annabeth was beside me. "Ugh." Annabeth's stormy grey eyes were intensely looking at me, drawing out answers. "Do you know what happened?" I laughed. "Major Deja Vu." Annabeth smiled a little. "Um... there was pain in my head..." Annabeth's eyes looked like thunderstorms. "Like your memories returning?" I nod slowly. "But nothing came back." She frowned. "Nothing, at all?" I nod again. Annabeth sighed dejectedly. "This is getting nowhere. I need to go have practice with Luke." I feel some sinking feeling in my stomach when she said the sentence. _Was I only her source of information?_

I look down as Annabeth walk out of the room. _I don't belong here._ That's how Annabeth wants to make me feel.

That's exactly what I am feeling.

**5 months later...**

5 months went by, but the feeling was still there. As days, passed, Annabeth and I got a rift expanding between us. Sure, we small talk, but it was always like that. My siblings were the only beacon of light for me. Stacy, Cally, Malcolm... they will help me in all the activities, introduce me to some people, and for a while, I would actually feel like belonging to the Athena cabin. Until Annabeth shows up. She would be like, 'Malcolm, help me', and then I would be alone.

I feel so lonely I even thought about sleeping in the stables to talk to the horses.

Then there was Luke. I felt he was the only one who understands me. He also feels alone, he told me, and that if he hadn't had true friends, he'll escape this camp ASAP. I grinned at his expression and asked, "What about your parents? Hermes?" Luke's face darkened. Even his scar did. "The truth, Percy? The god's don't really care about us. If they think we would be useful, that's only the time we are claimed." I look dangerously at him. You would only say that if you want to meet your best friend: the god of the dead.

And it is a one way journey.

For those who are labelled SLOW for their life, you will be four letters, D-E-A-D. Get it?

Luke became my buddy ever since that, like my saviour from eternal sadness. He was the only one who can cheer me up, for obvious reasons. He can relate to what I feel. Sure, I have other friends, like Grover, but only Luke can share what I'm going through; , Joy, I sound like the emo guys you see sniffing rugby on the streets.

* * *

><p>December 21, Winter Solstice, All the cabin councillor members got a field trip to Olympus. I was a bit jealous, because Luke told me that it was magnificent, and it looks like a free pass to heaven if you get to see it. Of course, Annabeth was councillor, so she gets to go. I spent the day in the library, reading about stuff, absentmindedly while trying to regain my memories. Up to now, STILL NONE. Not even a tiny picture or anything. After two days ever since the councillors came back, we were playing Siege-the-fortress (too hard to explain), when the camp gets a thunderstorm out of nowhere.<p>

OUT OF NOWHERE. NO THUNDERSTORM COMES OUT OF NOWHERE.

Beside me, Annabeth muttered. "Oh, no." I look sceptically at her. She gazed at me, and understanding passed between us. This had to be Zeus' doing. And, boy. If Zeus sends a thunderstorm to camp, he is angry at demigods. Chiron immediately stopped the game and told us to go to our cabins. Luke looked at me quizzically. As all campers filed to their cabins, Luke came beside me. "I wonder what we did for Zeus to get that mad." I told Luke. He looked at me, a haggard look in his face, from playing the games, I guess.

I nod goodbye to him. As I enter cabin six. Stacy smiled at me as I passed her bed. I plopped down across Annabeth's bed. She was nervously staring into space, fiddling with her bedsheets. "Where's Chiron?" She looked up at me, her eyes cloudy gray, much cloudier than before. "He went to Olympus." I nod. "Something happened after we came back. I heard an Iris-message to Chiron. Somethings were stolen." I sigh into my window. _Demigod life is never easy._ Annabeth declared lights –out, though I noticed that she was too eccentric and in panic mode that she has no plan of sleeping. I settled down on my bed, my thoughts speeding 100 light years per hour.

"Percy." Someone was shaking my shoulder. I open my eyes, meeting Annabeth's gray orbs and shocked expression. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. I noticed my siblings all awake and alert. A few were comforting Stacy, who was crying in her bed... because of...

The mummy directly at the foot of my bed.

I was so shocked, so caught off guard, I also wanted to curl into a ball and disappear like a bubble. Or maybe cry like Stacy. Annabeth was still beside me. "She has never moved...Percy... this is not good." I was busy staring at the mummy. She could have been pretty, if she wasn't... dead. She wore hippie cords, like love beads hanging on her neck. She opened her mouth and green smoke spewed out. I crawl away from her, and Annabeth did too, almost sitting beside me on my bed.

"_What do you wish for, Perseus Jackson?" _Annabeth caught her breath beside me. I can feel her stare at me. But the mummy's glowing green eyes held my own, and I can't look _away_, though I would do anything to. "W-w-what is the reason you're here?" The mummy smiled gruesomely as if _delivering_ my death.

_You shall travel to the enemies lands,_

_Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands_

_And fail to learn the truth in the end _

_To be betrayed by the saviour, your friend._

The mummy's mouth closed, and she stood still. I look at Annabeth. Fear and awe was clearly written in her face. But mostly fear. "What wa-was t-that?" She blinked a little, and then looked at me with conviction, and pride. I feel a wave of warmth wash through me.

"I believe, that the Oracle just gave you a prophecy. Sleep now. I think you'll have your hands full tomorrow."

She smiled at me. I notice the others follow Annabeth's orders, and sleep. Though I'm not so sure how to sleep with a mummy watching over me. Though I was sure of one thing.

No one would try to kill me tonight. Miss, hippy mummy would be watching over me.

But... why was _I _given the prophecy?

* * *

><p><strong>Yehey! finally done! next chapter will be when Percy is given a quest!<strong>

**Review! **

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	6. I Am Handed A Pair Of Sneakers

**Sorry for the late update! ahahaha. Ririn-chan is back! Lemme know if u like! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: I Am Handed A Pair Of Sneakers<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I don't know the reason I was acting like this to Percy. Ever since I saw him hang out with Drew, I felt that he was insulting Athena's name. And I felt angry. Now, as he follows me towards the big house, I sort of felt proud of him.

No one has ever made the Oracle visit him or her.

Even though it scared me to bits, I was happy. Another quest will be coming up. I'm sure of it. Yesterday, while everyone was sleeping, I was looking at Percy. Until now, I wasn't really sure if he was my brother, because... he was different from us. Yes he was smart, but he didn't have any other similar characteristics with us. Even his eyes, where some of my siblings who took after their father's eyes have different colours didn't look stormy as a child of Athena's would.

Percy tapped my shoulder. He looked like he didn't sleep at all. I know the feeling. I wasn't also able to sleep, partly because of excitement and partly because of the mummy across from me.

Percy chuckled nervously. "Am I in trouble?" I laughed heartily, the first time I did in front of Percy. He smiled. "Maybe." I left him mouth hanging in the sand dunes. He silently followed me after that. I told Malcolm to inform Chiron that we'll have a meeting today, about Percy. I open the door. The cabin councillors look up. "Come on, let's start the meeting."

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

Clarisse was shouting. Pollux was looking at a bottle of diet coke. The Stolls were looking at a wallet they stole. Nobody is listening to me. I slap my hand on the table. "IT IS true. We were visited by the Oracle last night. It told Percy the prophecy. We need a quest, Chiron." He was looking at me pointedly. I was so happy. A quest. A quest will be given to Percy. I need to be on that quest. Chiron nodded. "I allow a quest. But Percy, I need to talk to you." Chiron glances at me. I frown. He _knows _I'll follow him. While they were out to go to the big house, to Chiron's office, I slip on my Yankees cap and followed them.

**Percy's POV**

Chiron made me sit down on a chair. He stared at me. "Percy, what did the lines of the Prophecy say?" I frown. I remembered it perfectly, though I don't know if I want to share the last line. "Uhhhh, I'll journey to enemies' lands, and to find what are stolen, and deliver to the owner's hands. That's about it." Chiron frowns. Well, that means you'll succeed in the quest. Though all prophecies have double meanings, Percy. You should know that." I stare at the patterns on the floor. Chiron sighs. " Percy, do you know what was stolen?" My head snaps up. "No... What?" Chiron stares at me gravely. "The... symbol of powers of... Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades." My mouth opens with a pop. "All... the symbol of powers of THE BIG THREE?" I stood up. Chiron looked like he expected it from me. "Yes, Percy. The three gods involved are wreaking havoc throughout America. Earthquakes, Thunderstorms, even Cyclones. I believe your prophecy is a clue on where it is. You'll just have to journey west. I suspect that you'll have to follow monsters around There are 3 places that the Gods haven't been able to enter. It has the biggest possibility that the weapons are there." I gulped. "Percy... Even more than that, You guys have a deadline. We are given ten days before the Gods fought, and it _will _be worse than the World War 2." I started being really nervous. I'm only here for... a few months, but a quest already?

"Oh and Percy, you get to pick whoever you want to join you, but only two. One has already volunteered, and the last, it will be good if you pick the one who can smell out monsters." I nod. "Like... Grover?" He nods. I feel my heart sink. Grover is also one of my best pals, but I wanted Luke to accompany me. He has told me that he had a quest. Chiron implied that I will lead this quest. I feel like I'm gonna lead my quest mates straight into the mouth of the nearest monster. Then something registers. "Someone volunteered?" Chiron smiles. "Look over there." He points to the wall beside me. Nothing. Then the air shimmers and Annabeth removes something from her head. A cap. I sigh dismissively. "I should have known." A look of irritation crosses her face. "I've been waiting for this, Owlhead. Do not ruin my chances." I nod at Chiron. "Ok, fine I accept her as quest mate. After all, she'll do what she wants." He nods. "The other quest mate?"

"Grover."

Chiron stands up in horse form. "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. You'll have one week to complete the quest." Annabeth sat down beside me. I figured she would chew me out with not telling the whole prophecy to Chiron, then she sighs. "Percy, was that really all the prophecy?" My mouth pops open. "You were sitting beside me in my bed, right?" Immediately Annabeth turns red. I feel question marks surrounding me.

Did I say something wrong?

Annabeth cleared her throat. "I wasn't able to hear the Oracle. She was talking to _you._ I won't be able to hear the prophecy." I nod my head, trying to look like I _do _get what she's talking about. I stood up. "Let's go, _Bird brain._ I need to break a news to Grover and Luke." Annabeth goes scarlet at the word Luke. I smile deviously. "On second thought, I think you should tell this to Luke, and I'll go tell Grover."

Her grey eyes swirls dangerously at me. Then she hooks her arm through mine shyly. I feel something weird in my stomach, like it was being tickled... "Let's tell them together."

I was speechless until dinner.

Malcolm nudged me, then we offered our food to the gods. It was until we were almost having lights out when I realized I was staring at the ocean, looking for answers why I was feeling this way. Maybe I got a disease, or worse...

SOMEBODY CURSED ME.

Probably Drew's sisters. They're usually the ones playing with the feelings of the other campers. I run my hands through my jet black hair. My eyes unconsciously dart around the room. I meet a familiar pair of swirling gray eyes, looking at me intensely for a second, and then,

"Lights out, guys." Annabeth lies down on her bed. I do the same. I should probably not be able to sleep, but I obeyed Annabeth for once, and settle to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Dream: Percy<em>

I was near the ocean. Looking at it made me sad, for some reason. A man was beside me. He was tan, and he was holding a fishing pole. They were three people. One was a man with the fishing pole; one has black hair and cold brown eyes, and lastly, a gray-haired man with electric blue eyes and stern expression. The three of them were glaring at each other.

I think I know them. But a sudden piercing pain shoots in my head. My knees buckle under me. The three men look down in me with a worried expression.

"Why is this happening, brother?" The one with the most worried expression, the one with the fishing pole put his hand on my shoulder while I writhed in pain. "It's because of the power we put on his memories. It's fading. He'll get to see visions about... before, And only my wife's powers can keep him from regaining it. It would be very painful, though." Said the one with the pinstriped suit and electric blue eyes.

I fall on the sand, my head throbbing. I groaned and put pressure on my head, barely able to listen to their conversation. The way they looked at each other, talked to each other, it's as if they only talked because of _me. _

The man with black hair and brown eyes waved his hand through my eyes, and I was ripped away from the dream.

* * *

><p>I awoke with a start. My head was still throbbing. I was in a bad mood. First, I still can't remember a single thing. Does anybody know how annoying and unbearable that is? It's like I want to rip out my brain and whack it to regain my memories.<p>

"_OwlHead."_ I sit up and rub my eyes. Annabeth was leaning over me, another irritated expression on her face. "Get up, or we'll leave you here." I look at her calmly.

"You can't leave me. I won't tell you the prophecy." Annabeth's face reddened in anger. "Fine, now get up. Luke stole your supplies for you." She flipped her hair.

I caught the scent of grapes...

Wake up, Percy. I changed to my camp-half blood t-shirt and head outside. Luke was leaning on the doorframe a backpack on his shoulder. He smiled at me. "Here's for your quest, Percy." He handed me the backpack. I said thanks. He smiled at me. "Good luck hunting monsters for me Percy. Kill them all." I laugh. "I don't know. I only know how to outrun them." Luke has something on his hand. "Here, this might be useful." He handed me a pair of sneakers.

"Um, thanks?"

Luke laughs. "_Maia!_" the sneakers grew wings and flew around my head. Wow. "This. Is. Seriously. Cool." Luke says goodbye. I nod at him. Annabeth, Grover, and Chiron were at Thalia's Pine tree, (Grover explained to me that a daughter of Zeus almost died there, and he took pity on her, turning her into a pine tree before she died.) Waiting for me. I had my sneakers in my hands. I immediately put on Luke's sneakers right after he gave it to me. Annabeth heaved a sigh. "Finally."

Chiron gave me a bronze dagger, made out of celestial bronze. Daggers are not really my style, but it is better than an unbalanced sword. Nothing in the armory or the Hephaestus cabin's councillor, Charles Berkendorf suited me. Better a useful weapon than an unmanageable one.

"Good luck on your quest. You might just save the world from World War III." I smile without humor. As if. I'll just run if I meet a monster.

Grover put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "We'll do this." But he seemed to be reassuring himself.

The three of us passed through the camp's borders, Probably appearing on every monsters radar. Chiron waved his bow up in the air in a salute.

Just your typical centaur seeing you of as you go on your typical mission.

"Let's get outta here. Before I lose my composure and head back to camp." Annabeth nodded beside me. Grover sniffed the air. I smell monsters somewhere near... the Lincoln Tunnel?" I smile at him. He smiles back. Annabeth muttered something like, "Boys." I smile wider.

"Let's go kick some monster butt."

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Good? Lemme know!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	7. Meeting M

**Hello Guys! Another Update!**

**Advanced Happy Valentines!**

**To those who reviewed, I will send my answers to your inboxes! **

**I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Meeting "M"<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I was sleeping on the bus passing Lincoln tunnel. I was so tired,not to mention that the headaches were getting worse. In my head, flashes of stuff were in my mind. A beautiful garden, a bracelet glowing on my wrist while I wandered around a large forest. A time where I was holding a spider. I was in a dark... place and I was laughing, when I heard something between a bark and a roar.

I woke up, to my relief. My head was pounding, and Grover was looking at me painfully. "Percy. Are you okay?" I nod and smiled a little bit, even though I wanna rip my brain apart. Why am I having these flashes? Annabeth was studying me. "Are you sure? Maybe—"

"I'm perfectly fine." I snapped at her.

Annabeth went back to not talking to me after that. I slept for a good 3 hours, and I woke up when she clamped her hand on my knee. "We're passing the tunnel. Grover, should we really stop right now?" Grover smelled the air again, and nodded. "The trail is starting to head to the east." He bleated. "Percy, Are you really sure that we need to follow monsters? People say that the California coast is really good right now. Can't we look there?" I laughed softly as I pressed the stop button. The bus driver stopped the bus.

"No, Grover. I want to stop a war before I go to the golden coast first." Annabeth shook her head as we climbed down the bus. "Don't you know that California is dangerous for us?" Grover gasped.

"Oh! I totally forgot!" He nodded and all and we strayed from the conversation. _I _strayed from the conversation, because I cannot relate. And partly because my headaches are getting really worse. I remember almost nothing of my dreams, except for the flashes. But every time I wake up, my headaches never seem to disappear.

I was careful not to let Annabeth or Grover know. They would either leave me out of helping, and I don't want to be a burden for them. Grover was sniffing a ground.

I can't help but think he looks like a dog...

I was chuckling to myself while he continues to sniff around. I was sleepy. It's almost late night, after all. Grover declared that the monsters were a long distance away, so it was safe to camp for the night. Annabeth was setting the tent, and Grover was scavenging the food. I decided to get wood for a fire.

I wandered in the forest, looking for dry wood. I was a distance away from Grover and Annabeth when I saw it. It was a small bird, but what caught my attention where it's feathers.

It's _shining _feathers. They were like, a thousand different colors, and it's caramel eyes were staring at me intently. I knew, somehow, I have seen this bird before. It was connected to my memories. If I get close to it... would I get my memories back? Something was nagging at the back my mind... warning me that I wouldn't...

I was a meter, a meter close to the bird when it flew away, not to high, not too low, just enough for me to follow. I chased it for a few times, when it would get maddeningly close and would fly again. The last time, it flew away for good. I hunched on my knees, huffing. My body surprisingly had been keeping up with the bird, and I realized I've been chasing it for about 2 hours already. I turned.

And came into a sudden realization. "Greetings, young hero." A raspy voice send a warm feeling through me. I was being ambushed.

**Grover's POV**

I was getting nervous, even more nervous than when my satyr uncle, Uncle Ferdinand gave me a test on how well I played my reed pipes, and I _failed _that test.

Now, Percy's gone for... 2 hours? Annabeth and I were still busy with our small camp. I have a big pile of food, and from our packs, and Annabeth was adding some supports for our camp, in case a storm comes in, as Chiron warned us.

I walked quietly towards Annabeth. "Annabeth, Percy..." She looked up at me and grunted. "What?" I smiled nervously at her. "I think... Percy's missing."

Annabeth stood up as quick as lightning. Her gaze was enough to give heart attacks to mountains. I trembled. "What do you mean, my brother is MISSING?" I gulped. "Ehh... um, he said he was going to gather firewood... and it's already been two hours..." A sudden shuffling can be heard right behind me. I turned slowly, holding one tin can. I hope I don't get to use it, so I can eat it later...

Annabeth drew her dagger.

I threw my tin can at the bush. A deep voice yelped. And, out came Percy. I was so delighted, I ran and hugged the living lights off Percy. He groaned. "Can't breathe." Annabeth was studying Percy the 100th time today, and If I didn't know better I would think Annabeth likes Percy more than she lets on.

But I know Annabeth. Her emotions now were wary. I studied Percy unconsciously too. His eyes were wide, as if he met an old friend, but that friend tried to kill him, or he was just scared of the woods. His emotions were...

He was feeling comfortable.

It made no sense to what his eyes were conveying. Annabeth was in her... Kill mode. Percy held up his hands. "I... got lost in the woods. Asked a nymph for directions." Annabeth seemed to get angrier. "Are you really my brother? NO CHILD OF ATHENA WOULD EVER GET LOST HERE!" Percy looked at her straight in the eye, and I flinched when I felt anger in his emotions. "And who do you think you are? You always think I'm not worthy of being Mother's child, WHEN I HAVE DONE NOTHING WRONG! All I've done is been politely staying away from you, and LETTING YOU HAVE YOUR WAY! NOW YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO SAY I AM NOT EVEN DESERVING TO PROVE MYSELF AS A CHILD OF ATHENA!"

I got in between them. "GUYS! Let's not fight each other!" Percy huffed and went into the tent. He emerged out with his bedroll. We've already arranged shifts and I was on the first watch tonight. Percy said good night to me and sleeps near the fire he arranged.

Annabeth went inside the tent. Umm... Good night..

**Annabeth's POV**

Grover woke me about 4 hours later. I took his place up in one of the branches of an oak tree, looking at the moon. Grover gave a mournful bleat. "I wish I could have a searcher's license, so I could find Pan. I nodded. Pan was the god of the wild. He protected them, but he's been missing for a long time...

Grover went to sleep inside the tent. I glanced at Percy, still sleeping. Hi's shift was last, since we knew he hadn't got any sleep anywhere. Grover noticed him in pain whenever he was sleeping. I loom out on the moon again, thinking things through.

I don't know how much time passed when I heard Percy yelling, only for me to hear. Grover was sound asleep, so no hope in him waking up. I jump down my tree and walked to his bedroll.

"Help... My head hurts... You're an Olympian... You're not my father..." Percy groaned painfully. As much as I wanted to hear more, It was painful to hear Percy like this. I tapped his arm. "Percy, wake up."

I tapped him a few times, until his eyes snapped open. "Ow..." He sat up and rubbed his head. I sat down beside him. "What do you mean 'you're not my father'?" He looked at me confusedly. "Huh?" I sighed. "You talk in your sleep." He looked down. "I...I... don't remember anything whenever I wake up..." He looked up at me, his eyes looking scared and lost. I felt something stirring inside me, and I hugged him.

"Are your memories still bothering you?" Percy hesitantly relaxed as I hugged him. "They always do." I nodded and let him go. This was the first time I ever gave him affections as a sister, at all. I kind of felt guilty that I have always been the prejudicing him. He smiled a little. "You sleep, I don't want to sleep anymore."

His eyes were sad, and I thought how hard it is when you can't remember any memory... I nodded and went inside the tent. Percy said 'thank you' as I entered the tent.

"You're welcome, Percy... Brother." He smiled, a real smile, and I smiled back. I think I should really be a good sister right now.

**The next day... Percy's POV**

My head was spinning as we trudged along the forest. Grover said that the monster's moved a little farther, so Annabeth broke camp and here we are. My head was still throbbing its eternal migraine. We had officially 8 days to find Zeus's master bolt, Poseidon's Trident and Hades' helm of darkness. What a large, uneatable, and hard to chew, piece of cake.

Grover frowned when we reached the roads again. By this time, we were all hungry and it was noon time. I smelled something cooking, and I followed the scent, Annabeth right behind me. It led us to the store right in front of us. I tried to read the signage.

ATUNY ME'S GERNAD NOGME ERMOPIUM

I forgot about my dyslexia. Wow, what would I forget about next? How to tie my rubber shoes? I look down and remember that I was wearing Luke's flying sneakers. A woman opened the door, and gasped when she saw us. "Hello?" She looked at Annabeth, Grover, and me. She was tall, but her face was covered with a black veil.

"Um.. we were wondering if we could have some food, we're orphan and we want to feed our siblings." The woman smiled. "Oh, please, come in and be my guest. This is a shop selling statues, and having such sweet kids over for lunch won't be a problem." She waved us over towards the shop.

"And by the way kids, my name is Aunty Em. I hope you have a good time here." I was so creeped out I must have imagined her saying "Before all of you die."

* * *

><p><strong>So, How was it? Lemme know!<strong>


	8. Fears

**HI! Hope you like it! =)) this will get less updated than The equation fo Disaster, but it WILL be updated!**

**I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Fears<strong>

**Percy's POV**

Aunty Em led us to a warehouse directly behind her shop. The shop was creepy, full of statues. I can't help but think that their eyes are following us. I_ must _sound like a wimp. Aunty Em invited us to sit on chairs and eat the food.

I had to admit, the food was first class.

In no time, we had finished the food on the platters and Aunty Em smiled at us. "I feel sleepy..." Annabeth groaned. I looked at her. Her eyes were half closed, and she was staring at the table cloth so fixedly that had to be abnormal. I myself was sleepy too...

"Easy, you can sleep later." Grover told her. "Umm... thank you, but we need to go..." He said to Aunty Em, who smiled warmly. "Ok, Grover, but can't you leave a picture for me first?" I didn't want to do anything but to sleep, so I would do anything just to get out. Right there I should have known that we were in danger.

After all, how could Aunty Em know Grover's name when we haven't told her?

Dumb, I know. But hey, I was sleepy. I mean REALLY.

Annabeth saved us before we died, not literally, but close. _Very _close. She whirled around, and asked Aunty Em a very innocent expression. "Why do you have a veil, Madame?" Aunty Em growled, or made a deep rumbling sound deep in her throat. "You see, a grey-eyed woman did this to me, Annabeth, and because she was jealous. My... uhhh. Boyfriend, wasn't able to do anything. But no matter, shall we take the picture now?"

Annabeth looked right into my eyes. I nodded at her. An unmistakable sense of danger is creeping up on me already, shaking me of my stupor. " Who was this woman?" Aunty Em made another sound. "Her name was Athena." Grover was sitting on the bench, completely oblivious to the exchanges. "Like... The wisdom goddess?" I asked warily. Please say no... Or else .DEAD.

"Yes. Exactly. Now, now, let's have a picture, okay?" Annabeth looked at me. I nod gravely. We drew our daggers. "You, are a monster."

Aunty Em smiled. "Oh, dear. I guess this time is special, so I would make it fair. I would close my eyes." I glance at Annabeth. _What did she mean?_

So we watched, as she unveils herself.

Annabeth's screams can be heard anywhere. Sitting on top of Medusa's head of snakes was a hat, or something that resembles it, only it changes shape to something even more dreadful. A crown of skulls burning with green fire, a dragon's head... I feel myself going mad as I stared at it. I caught flashes of dreadful things, people dying and it was terrifying, but my mind accepted it calmly. Oh no... Why does Medusa have the helm of darkness?

_I _should _not be scared. It's not like everyone else in the world wouldn't die. All that matters is that they got a chance on living... _My mind seemed to dictate to me. I looked at Grover and Annabeth. Annabeth was clammy and pale, and Grover was staring into space, mouth open, and he was also deathly pale. I was quite shaken, though perfectly normal.

Medusa was smiling. "Percy, you have always reminded me of him. You have his eyes and hair." _What? _I stalk her silently. "Your Olympian father would be so proud of you." I stopped. "My mother is Athena." I said with difficulty, my brain was throbbing painfully again. Fortunately, Medusa must have thought that I was fighting the Helm, not the other way around. "That's not—" She started to say, but I darted behind her.

"...Stealer." I slashed my dagger sidewards, and Medusa broke into ashes that got carried over the wind. Only the helm was left. I grunted and picked it up, shoving it into my backpack. Annabeth kneeled on the ground, eyes wide. Same with Grover.

"Guys? Annabeth? Come on inside. It's over. Shhh. It's Over, Annabeth..." I shook her arms as she started sobbing. "I-it was s-so h-h-horrible!" She said when I dragged her into a chair in the warehouse. Grover was a little bit better. He was still pale, but he stood up quietly and sat next to Annabeth. It took a while to console Annabeth, who wouldn't tell us what she saw, but was still shaken up too badly. In the end, Annabeth got over her, not-so-Annabeth-like-state and said in her thick voice, "Let's just make a plan."

I nodded. If Annabeth suggests to make a plan, I bet my life that she is almost feeling well already.

We sat down and discussed our plans.

As Grover and Annabeth conversed, I was staring into space, thinking about Medusa's hopefully-last-words-for-a-while. My Olympian father? I was getting tired of saying this, but...

Do I really belong with Athena? As her son? Then I remembered something. What that monster told me... "_Be careful. Evil forces are at work, Percy. My master ordered us to tell this to you. We don't fathom yet, what, of why, is behind this, but be careful of the people you trust. It is most dangerous, when the person killing you is the one you trusted the most. Remember the Prophecy, young one."_ I look at Annabeth and Grover. _Be careful of the people you trust..._ The she-monsters warning was ringing in my ears. Is it possible that one of these people in front of me is the one to run a dagger through me?

Even though the effects of the Helm of darkness were long gone, I can feel my fear filling every part of me, consuming all the love, and the care I felt for my friends.

* * *

><p><strong>So how do you think! R &amp; R!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Ambushed Again?

**Howdy! Here's another chappieee! hope you like it!**

**I do not own PJO!**

**Please review, and Hi to those who did! Sorry, but I made a mistake. Cabin eight is Artemis, and Athena is cabin six. **

**I shall write the write st****uff from now on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Ambushed... Again.<strong>

**Percy's POV**

We were camping in the woods, near Medusa's warehouse. Annabeth and Grover were both exhausted. I wonder... was it Hades' helm of darkness that sucked the life out of my two companions. My mind was in pieces. Medusa's confusing words were still haunting my mind...

"Percy." I turned robotically to Annabeth, who was about to enter the tent. Grover was already dead to the world. "Yes?" My voice didn't sound like mine. It was thicker than usual. Was I really this affected? Didn't Athena get the wrong son out of the much smarter baby? Has she confused me with her son?

"Are... I'm going to sleep." I nod, turning back to face the moon. It looked hollow today, an eerie full moon. My thoughts were just as eerie. _Is Athena really my mother? What if...! _I doubled over, clutching my head, roaring in pain. It felt like a thousand needles were being poked in my brain. I heard somebody get up. "What is wrong with you? I want to—Percy?"

Cool hands caressed my arms, offering some comfort. After a while, the pain ebbs. I beat my hand down the soil. "Stupid-Annoying-MEMORY!" Annabeth continued to caress my arm. "It's Okay Percy... Did you hear that?"

I stopped one of my daily doses of lament. Annabeth and I drew our daggers on silent agreement. The nearby bush was rustling. Annabeth looked at me, her eyes blazing. We watched it, when—

A deer came out.

I collapsed on the ground with relief, Annabeth mirroring my movements. Then something touched my back. Good thing I had fast reflexes. I took Annabeth's arm and Dragged her to face... The dozen of monsters about to deliver our death. Annabeth squeezed my arm. My stomach fluttered, for NO APPARENT REASON. Weird...

The monsters seem to divide. They looked weird, some have two scaly snake ends, and others seem to be cannibals. That is, Giant carnivorous cannibals. "This is bad. Laistrygonians and Dracaenae. (**I forgot the spelling, Forgive me.) **We're doomed, Percy." I snorted. If we didn't find any symbols of power, we're doomed anyway. I wanted to roll my eyes and say, DUH.

The monsters all shrieked and ssssss'ed in apparent happiness. They marched towards us, and Annabeth and I drove to battle.

"GROVER!" I yelled as I stabbbed a Dracaenae, an ugly-horryfying -puke-worthy snake woman. WHY HASN'T GROVER COME TO OUR AID? WE ARE GOING TO _DIE_ FOR OLYMPUS' SAKE! I yelled it again and again until the distant sound of "Foooooood" can be heard from our tent. These monsters must be dumber than the usual dumbness of monsters, because they didn't even notice Grover beating them with his cudgel until they were history. I nodded at him and rushed to kill some Laistrygonians. I quickly stabbed one's behind, when I saw Annabeth on the ground, blood coming from her mouth. I saw red.

No one, NO ONE, is allowed to hurt my... sister. I threw my dagger javelin style at the Laistrygonian bearing down on Annabeth. It didn't even have time to breathe. My vision blurred suddenly. _What was happening? _

The next thing I know, there were spires of rock erupting from the ground, I even scraped my arm on one, and Annabeth, Grover and I were on the ground. He was muttering like, "Earthquake... Strong one... Very scared... Enchiladas." I went to Annabeth, noticing how shaky I was. Probably from the earthquake. "Hades. The God of the dead saved us..." I nodded. After all, _who _else could have made rock spires erupt and a very strong earthquake like that. Annabeth was staring intensely at me. "What is it?" I asked her. She blinked, and then frowned. "Nothing... I just thought your eyes changed colour..." I got up and poured nectar on her wounds, which were very numerous and deep. I shook my head. "Seems farfetched to me. Maybe it was the light, tricking your vision." She nodded thoughtfully. "Could be. Well... should we move camp?" I shook my head. "I doubt there will be anymore attacks. We need to sleep. I inclined my head toward Grover, who was going inside the tent again, as If nothing happened. Wow, wish I could be that careless. Annabeth smiled. 'Okay. But seeing that you've saved my life, twice this week, I will take over your watch. No arguments." I closed my mouth, which was opened in protest.

"Fine." I sheathed my dagger and walked back to the tent. As much as I would have preffered a sword, A dagger is better that a unbalanced one. I stopped in my tracks. Someone... someone has told me that. Annabeth was looking at me. "Anything wrong?" I mouthed that I'm fine. She nodded. I entered the tent, and started to lay to sleep.

_I was in a deep cavern, everywhere was dark, and something bright was on the other side of it. It was shaped like a human, though bathed in gold light. Something was chuckling in the room.I looked around for it, when I realized it was coming from the fifty feet wide chasm that separates the golden lighted figure and myself. _

"_He comes! He comes, my lord!" The figure laughed. It was a deep voice, like harsh sunlight, and I felt like I was being burned when he talked. The voice of the pit answered. "Little hero... not much, but much much talent. The gods have chosen well, I see. But not good enough. Bring me the weapons, boy, And I will reward you well." I stood, pale faced—I think—while the pits voice cut through me like a serrated knife. _

"Earth to the Pea brained idiot." I opened my eyes to see Annabeth beside me, the tent was packed. How _the?—_She smiled. Again I felt like my stomachwas fluttering. "Food?" I thanked Annabeth as she gave me an apple.

Grover plopped down beside me, his mouth full of tin cans. "Guys, let's move. We have um... officially seven days before world war 3 and I want to stay away from Medusa's evil... evilness. I laughed. "Fine, where's the next destination?" He looked up at me. " Las Vegas, Nevada." I nodded. "Come on, Let's pack."

An hour later, we were near a waiting shed, overlooking the murky waters of Hudson. Nice view. Ugh. The bus arrived maybe 25 minutes later. I looked around when I was about to board the bus. I noticed that many people were at the edge of the beach. I particularly noticed a man wearing Bermuda shorts, fishing. _Seriously? You fish at HUDSON?_ I ignored the sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Percy! Come on!" I heard Grover say inside. I look back at the coast.

Everyone was there. Everyone was _still _there.

Except for the man fishing.

Nobody could have disappeared that fast. I forced down my curiosity and climbed onto the bus, never knowing that that man was the key to knowing who I was.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	10. Las Vegas

**Chapter 10: Las Vegas**

**Annabeth's POV**

I was jittery in the train. Of course I always was, but now more than ever. My eyes drifted towards Percy, who was boredly watching out of the train. _Hmm..._

It's been three days since we boarded this train and four days left till doomsday. And the show I've seen _that _night was quite... unsettling. Percy's eyes were bright green, right? So why did his emerald eyes morph into chocolate brown the same time the earthquake and the rock spires appeared? _It's as if he did that._ I shook my head. This guy in front of me right now is my brother, and we all know that random earthquakes, tidal waves, and thunderstorms have been raging all over the states. _It _could have been a trick on my eyes. But Percy's face was _close_ to mine. The chances of me mistaking it would be very minimal. His eyes were so bright that you could see it _shining _in the dark. No chance I could be mistaken._ Unless..._

The train lurched into a stop. Grover snapped open his eyes, suddenly alert. "We're here." I nodded. We all got our belongings and climbed down the train. "Where?" I asked Grover. He sniffs the air. "Follow me." He led us towards Vegas' very confusing traffic system, when we ended up on a dead end.

_Lotus Casino_

Lights reflected on us. "Grover, let's head back up, there's nothing here." Percy nodded. "No... _it's _here... come on." Percy and I looked at each other. _Should we beat up Grover and drag him to oblivion? _Percy mentally asked. I snickered and shook my head. Something about the casino seemed familiar, though... something in Odysseus's story... Ugh. I just can't put a finger on it. I followed Grover inside, Percy mumbling something about unsupportive siblings and teenage rebellion.I rolled my eyes.

A man welcomed us in. "Welcome, Sir, Ma'am. Shall we go to your penthouse suite?" Percy looked confused. "But we didn't—"

"It's been taken care of, Sir, now, your cash cards." He held up a green credit card. I looked at the lotus flower design. Something in Greek Mythology...

We headed up to our suite, and gasped at the luxury. Three Four-poster beds, a bathroom for each of us, a mini refrigerator, and the best of all, a small library for Architecture. I wanted to live there. If it wasn't for... for whatever reason we went here. The three of us enjoyed exploring the suite, taking a bath, watching in the plasma TV, when Percy held up a green card. "Game time." I resisted the urge to whack them both in the heads. _Boys._

But seeing that we have no deadline... we don't have one, right?

I went with them. _Bingo._ A smiled widely when they have a room reserved only for architectural, logic and mind games. _That is my place._ I said bye to Percy and Grover for a while and head to the games. I was playing for.. I don't know, when a Woman's voice entered my head. "_Annabeth. Snap out of your daze. You are meant to be intuitive. Use it now. Where ARE YOU?" _I turned around. That voice... It was ATHENA'S!

I hurried off to find Percy and Grover. How could I have forgotten? We _were _in a deadline! And then, the name suddenly made sense to me.

_Crap! We're in the territory of the Lotus Eaters! I need to find Percy and Grover! Where, where—_

I spotted Percy's mop of a hair and rushed off to him. He was playing something that identifies marine biodiversity. _Marine Biodiversity? It's not something children of Athena would do—_

**_Oh shut up! Stop accusing your brother! You need to find the next weapon!_**

_But isn't it peculiar—_

**_.NOW._**

I chided myself. Now is not the time to have a fight with my brother. I shook him. "Percy. Stop it, now!" He didn't listen to me. I spun him around, and forced his blank emerald eyes to look at me. "You. We need to find Poseidon's trident, and Zeus' Masterbolt!" I hissed. Something seemed to return to his eyes. "Oh gods. Where is..." He held my hand and rushed off. "Where are you—?"

Then I noticed his blazing eyes. "I should have known! It was HIM!" I frowned. _What?_ "Percy, what are you talking—"

"It's the minotaur, Annabeth. It's him. He has the trident!" His eyes seemed stormy, one indicator that he was _angry._ But for?

He unsheathed his dagger. "And I saw him talking to Grover. But people here have been wearing costumes, so I thought Grover was socializing. He has Grover!" I put my hand in Percy's chest—rather reluctantly, though.—"Percy. Calm down. We'll find him. Do you know where the trident is? Probably Grover is there too."He nodded. "In the third floor, west wing, by the large black Mahogany door." I frowned again. _How could he know that?_ Before I could question him, He dragged me of again. "Percy!" I hissed as he passed many people, pushing his way through. "I can feel it, Annabeth! We're almost there!" We stopped by the door Percy has described. "Percy—Wait!" He kicked the door.

We met a terrible sight. Grover was on his knees, blood pouring from the corner of his mouth, and beside him sat the Minotaur, holding the trident sitting on something that looked like a throne. I didn't even have time to blink. The Minotaur shot a jet of blue light towards Percy, who crumpled against the wall. I wanted to help him, only that the hellhounds in the room chose to appear at the same moment. I was hard-pressed to save my life. Out of my periphery, I saw Percy rising off the floor, steam rising from his clothes. Another blue jet hits him, and he slams against the wall. I shriek and try to run to his aid only when something slashed at my shoulder. I wince and fall on my knees. _Stupid, evil hellhound!_ Percy looked up at me.

His eyes narrowed. Another claw slashes at my ribs, so I did not see what happened, or whatever it was that made the room destroyed.

A big rumbling sound was the only thing I've heard.

The next thing I know, Percy's cold hand was on my shoulder, and he was forcing squares of... ambrosia through my mouth. "Come on, Grover. Are you okay?" I heard Percy handing something to him, but when I heard the mighty _CRUNCH!, _I figured it was a tin can.

"Are you alright?" I looked up at Percy. He looked tired, and his eyes were a dull shade of green, looking almost like blue. He looked up the sky, which was now opened. "What happened?" percy looked back at me, then help me sit up. "Lightning."

"It's alright, Annabeth. I have the trident." Percy paused and put it into the bag that Chiron gave us. Looking back, I never took notice of it. It looked like a normal backpack, but Percy explained that it was an enchanted one that would only give you an item when the person who is in possesion of it calls for the item.

In short, the bag is steal proof, even from Power-hungry gods.

We hastily went out of the Casino, Percy running to a nearby newspaper stand. "Oh dear gods." He looked up at the sky, which immediately began to darken, as soon as I looked up too. "What is it, Percy?" He looked at me with his half-dead eyes.

"We were in the Casino for 3 days, Annabeth. Tomorrow is the deadline." I sucked at the air.

We're doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>I do not own PJO! R &amp; R!<strong>


	11. Erebos

**Hello! I've updated~~! I is so happy guys!**

**Hope you loke the eleventh chappie!**

**I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Erebos<strong>

**Percy's POV**

I slumped against the airplane wall as in took off into the air. Of all the three of us, I was most apprehensive when Annabeth mentioned that the fastest way to get to Los Angeles—Where Grover said that the next Aura is strongest—is through air. Something almost made me say that I also hate air, just like I hate the ocean. But I won't be a burden to my quest mates. So, I allowed myself to be dragged to this... hole. I felt trapped inside the airplane. Zeus could suddenly get mad for no reason and blow us off the sky. Plus, I felt really tired. And confused. Things aren't supposed to happen. Things like... oh forget it. It's just that things happen around me when I lose my temper.

Did Athena give me extra abilities that might get me killed? Just ignore the happy thought.

I also know that Annabeth is being wary of me ever since the comment about my eyes five days ago. Unfortunately, I think she was being wary of nothing. Changing eye color is impossible, right? Unless you have contact lenses, and I hate those. I let my head rest on my seat. "Wake me up when we land, okay?" Grover nodded, while Annabeth just stared at me.

I ignored her and slept.

_Dream Sequence~~~_

_I was in the beach again. Curling my lips in disgust, I stepped away from the waves lapping at my feet. It _was _the ocean's fault that I became fatherless. At least, that's what's on my memory. Not that it's reliable of the moment. A figure stepped out of the shadows, and I trembled. It was the Oracle, only she seemed, alive. She was looking at me forlornly, as if delivering... bad news. I sighed. "Holy cow, just get on with it, Oracle." _

"_Perseus." I jumped. The Oracle's voice was still raspy and snake like. I had hoped I will never hear it again... what did she say before again? Lotus Casino must have hi-jacked my memory... The oracle opened her mouth, she proclaimed:_

_You shall travel to the enemies lands,_

_Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands_

_And fail to learn the truth in the end_

_To be betrayed by the saviour, your friend._

_She continued saying the same thing over and over, but only the second line. _

_Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands_

_Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands_

_Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands_

_Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands_

_I covered my ears. "Stop! STOP! STOPPPPPP!"_

_End Dream Sequence~~~_

I woke up, Annabeth shaking me. "Per—" She stared at my eyes for a second. I felt light headed, and asked her a stupid question. "Is my eyes changing colours again?" I muttered. She grinned and shook her head. "It's just... so bright. What were you dreaming about? You looked like in pain." I ignored the question. "Are we here?" Grover looked at me, mouth full of aluminium-like substances. Yuck. "We're almost there, and we only took 3 hours!" I nodded, closed my eyes and rubbed my temples. _Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands... Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands... _My eyes snapped open. "Guys, I think we need to do something fast." I caught their attention. "I think that we'll need to give the gods their belongings... _personally."_ Grover choked on his Tin can. "Personally? Can't they just go to Olympus and and get their weapons there?" Annabeth shook her head. "The Big Three are angry at each other, right? They won't go to Olympus, even to get their weapons back. Percy's right. And I remember the wording of the prophecy..." Annabeth looked at me. "Yes. I'm sure. We need to do it personally." I nodded at Grover. "Where is the next weapon? The masterbolt?" He looked at me uncertainly; his lips suddenly pale as a sheet.

"It's in the underworld."

Annabeth gasped. "Then... then... Hades must have taken it!" Thunder rumbled overhead. I shook my head at Annabeth. "If Hades took it, then he would use the weapon to blackmail Zeus or stuff. What?" Annabeth was boring holes into me. "You seem to know Hades a lot." My eyes widened. "Are you accusing me or something?" She looked away. My temper was flaring, and thunder was rumbling a lot overhead.

"_We are arriving, please fasten your seatbelts."_

I did, grumbling. How could Annabeth say that? _SHE IS MY SISTER FOR OLYMPUS' SAKE!_ I decided to ignore her presence, childish or not. She's the one who made my life a living hell at camp. She doesn't deserve even my attention. She's the one suspicious of me, and now she's _accusing _me of... helping Hades!

_To be betrayed by the saviour, your friend._

Huh? That line of the prophecy appeared in my mind. I looked at Annabeth. Is she... Will she be the one to betray me in the end? She has saved me a lot of times, really... No, I refuse to think that. Even though she is too suspicious for her sake, she won't betray anyone, much less her brother. _Her brother who she didn't think as her brother. _Oh joy, just what I need_. Complications involving relationships. I mean in a friendly way. Not the romantic. Oh, I didn't think about that. You fed that into my mind. WHO SAID I'M BEING DEFENSIVE? AND WHO AM I TALKING TO ANYWAY! _

ARGH! ..ANNABETH!

As we trudged along Los Angeles, my thoughts were still directed towards the grey-eyed girl walking gracefully next to me. It's wasn't until we reached Sta. Monica Beach that I stopped. There is an Aura here... Not from monsters, because I can't sense that. I looked at Grover. "Come on."

We ran towards the beach, Annabeth lagging behind. Not that I care. I looked at her icily and looked at Grover. "One of us has to separate and deliver the trident to Poseidon." I looked at Grover. He's the only one who can go. I hate the ocean, and Annabeth and _I _don't like Poseidon, because of the disagreement between our mother and him. One reason why Annabeth mistrusts me too. I couldn't hate Poseidon like she does. "But... I can't breathe underwater!" I smiled humourlessly. "You have Poseidon's Trident, and you brought it to him. He will have to make sure you arrive at his... place safely. Make him swear on River Styx." Grover nodded. I gave him the trident and stepped back.

And then he walked towards the ocean, and disappeared over the waves. I was kind of sad to lose him against the ocean again. I turned, not waiting for Annabeth, and headed towards the underworld entrance, the DOA studios.

It was early afternoon when I opened the DOA doors. The people there where transparent, but for some weird reason, they kind of calmed me down. _Weird... It's not like I used to see them before, right?_ Some of them stared at me and smiled. I just looked at them warily. Then we came to the counter. A man who looked like he went to a disco party and has not changed clothes since 40 years ago bent his head and looked at us. He started when he saw me, then his lips curled into a sneer. I knew who this man was. Charon.

"We wish to go to the Underworld." Annabeth said. Charon sniffed at us. "No can't do that. You're godlings. Only the dead may pass." I reached to my pocket. There was a bag of Drachmas there, but when I looked at it, there was only one drachma left. Charon snickered. "Only one may pass." My temper flared again. We were on a mission to save the world and he would only let _one _pass? How cruel is that? I slapped my hand on the tabletop, giving him the hardest look I have, which can probably rival Zeus', no offense intended. "Charon. Take us to the underworld. NOW." He looked at me, suddenly afraid. "Of... Of course... Perseus Jackson, and Annabeth Chase... I shall ask Lord Hades." I shook my head. "That is not needed. Take us quickly to our destination." He looked at me as if my eyes have turned bloodred and was about to eat him. Wow. I intimidated _Charon? It's the end of the world._

He ushered us off to an elevator, descending, descending, descending... and descending some more. Then suddenly we were moving forwards. Annabeth yelped and took hold of my hand. All my anger evaporated at once—holy cow, what the hell happened? I was ready to eat her head a while ago, now I can sing poetry and replace the nice muses?—and squeezed her hand. I get what she was feeling, and she was scared that all people around us were... dead.

I get her, but I didn't feel it. _As if I've been here before..._

My head throbbed slightly as Charon ushered us to the shore and I gazed hard at him. "Thank you, Charon." He smiled and walked back to his boat. See, I didn't even notice that the elevator turned into a boat because Annabeth decided to hold my hand. Something's wrong with me. I sighed and urged Annabeth to go forward. We followed a line of dead people until we saw something gigantic in front of us. I looked at Annabeth. "Cerebrus." She mouthed. I nodded and squeezed her hand.

We were nearing the walls of Erebos, Hades' palace. Life couldn't get any more exciting, isn't it? (Notice the sarcasm.)

The great three headed dog growled at us. I just stood there, for no reason, and Annabeth looked at me strangely. "Brus. Let us through." Cerebrus wagged his tail and stood aside. As we passed him, I patted his paw. He barked fondly. Annabeth bored holes into the side of my head, but didn't pry.

Good thing, because I had recently discovered my famous temper, and right now the emotions restricting my temper is on thin ice.

* * *

><p><strong>So, how was it?<strong>

**Thous shalt review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	12. The Father of the Sun

**Hello! Sorry for the long wait! I got addicted to Harry Potter again. So, Sorry. =)) I hope you'll like this new update, I suck at fight scenes, however. -_- Sorry for that. Thanks to those who reviewed! I am thinking about a posting a sequel for this! **

**Please review, so I won't make you wait that long again. Sadly, I do not own PJO.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The Father of the Sun<strong>

**Annabeth's POV**

I was staring at Percy the whole time we walked towards Erebos. I didn't take notice of the Fields of Asphodel; even Persephone's garden didn't take my attention from Percy. I'm already positive that there's something Percy is hiding. _How could he calm Cerberus down with an _absolutely wrong nickname? _Brus? _And now I know my eyes weren't getting things wrong when I saw his eyes change colour. They really do. It changed to a brown when he scared Charon off. That too. Gods, who scares _Charon _off? Then I suddenly realized that I was walking alone. I looked back, seeing Percy walk to another direction, his face having an expression of disbelief. I walked towards him, when he suddenly ran away from me. "Percy! Not there! That's leading to—!" He ran faster. Oh, for Olympus sake! "DAD! Dad!" That's when I saw something shimmering in front of us. Percy was running towards him. Dad? Isn't his dad...? His dad isn't alive. He himself told me that. Could he see the spirit of his dad? "Dad! Da—aahhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Suddenly Percy was gone. I barely had time to stop my feet from running, my feet scraping the side of the fifty foot chasm. _Oh gods!_ Percy wasn't anywhere. "Percy! PERCY!" I couldn't help it, tears fell down on my face. Percy... _How could you be so stupid? _

We were in the entrance Tartarus! No... I will not accept my brother to... be in that prison. Something will save him. Something like... _Luke's flying shoes! _I took a step away from the chasm, praying to every Olympian that Percy will remember Luke's gift to him. "Well, that was easy." My heart sank as I slowly titled up my head. A man with glowing gold armour was smirking at me. His eyes were pure molten gold, shining just like the sun. It hurt my eyes. "You." I spat. The man smirked wider. "Hello, puny child of that dumb Wisdom Goddess." My temper flared. "You filthy Titan. You have no right to insult Percy's and my mother." The man just raised his eyebrow. "You mean that idiot boy? The one who fell? And you _reprimand _me on not insulting you're bonehead mother."

"Shut up!" I drew my dagger. No one, _even a Titan,_ will insult my mother. "Even though you are the Titan of Light, Hyperion, my mother will be a thousand times brighter than you!" Hyperion narrowed his eyes, and floated towards me. "You wish to battle me, silly girl? Charge and you will meet your end. Or maybe, I'll just have them occupy you while I watch in amusement." My eyes narrowed. _Them? _I whirled around, just in time to dodge the open jaws of a hellhound. I plunged my knife to its side, rolling away when another tried to lunge at me. _What in Zeus' name is Hades doing? Can't he feel a Titan's presence in his own realm? _The answer came to me as I skewered another hellhound. Chiron said that a powerful force field prevents the Gods from helping, entering or feeling anything inside of it. But how did the earthquake, rock spikes, and the lightning happen?

I have the tingling feeling the Percy is somehow related to those events.

Meanwhile, I was surrounded by hellhounds—they appeared out of the shadows—and Hyperion took something from the pocket of his armour. "No..." I whispered in horror as the small cylinder with sharp tips hummed with energy. "Yes, silly girl. This is Zeus' symbol of power. Once the deadline has passed, the Gods will war with each other, and we can rise and overtake Olympus! Orthys will rise, along with his king!" A cold wave of dread almost froze me, I jumped away from the pouncing Hellhounds. "No... _he _cannot rise!" I lunged towards Hyperion, and his smirk turned to a cruel sneer. The hellhounds shadow travelled away, leaving both of us. Just when he was about to impale me with the golden sword he drew, the voice I wanted to hear most reached me.

"Don't lay a hand on my sister!" Something protruded on Hyperion's arm. He howled in pain, when I realized it was the dagger I gave Percy. He landed beside me, his foot an inch from the ground. _Bless Luke._ "Are you okay?" I nodded. "We can't defeat him alone, Percy. " He shook his head."We _can. _I heard he has the master bolt. We can defeat him. Or take the bolt, and then run away." A cold laugh drew our attention back to Hyperion. He looked as good as new, his arm healed. _We don't stand a chance. _"Percy. Try to injure him so badly. I'll take front, you take back." He nodded. I lunged towards Hyperion, who just dodged and laughed at me. It took me a couple of strikes, rolls, and side stepping before Percy was able to strike at his collarbone. Hyperion howled and whirled around. I plunged my knife on the small of his back. Hyperion swatted Percy, before sending me flying towards the cavern wall. I fell in heaps on the floor. Everywhere hurts. Hyperion advanced towards me, not bothering to heal himself. "You silly girl. You think you can defeat a Titan? You shall die."

I took hold of my spare knife behind me. "Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Percy kicked Hyperion to the side, which only made him stagger. "You...!" Hyperion grabbed Percy's arm and hurled him the other end of the cavern. I gasped, thinking Percy would make a hard impact against the wall and slide down the chasm unconscious. Luke's flying shoes saved him again, suspending Percy before clashing to the wall. Hyperion advanced towards me once more, his sword reappearing towards his hand. "I will kill you first. Pray to your choice of Olympian, and. Die!" He raised his sword, the point close to my throat when I lashed out. I kicked the flat of his blade and it clattered somewhere, I slashed my dagger on the thin strap holding the Master Bolt. Celestial Bronze cut through it like it was air. I slashed at Hyperion, making him jump away from me; I threw the bolt as far as I can, towards Percy. "Percy! Catch!" Luckily, Percy was has good reflexes, he caught it even with my bad arm's aim. I ran as fast as I could towards the entrance of the cavern. Hyperion was already floating towards Percy, who was hovering just above the entrance to Tartarus; if the weapon was taken out of this cavern then the force field would disappear. "Annie! Catch!" The bolt hurtled towards me so fast, I nearly didn't catch it. "I WILL NOT BE PLAYED WITH!" Hyperion bellowed, his golden eyes brightening with fury. He was facing me and it hurt to look at him. "You will be." Percy said, as he plunged the knife straight to Hyperion's breastplate, and kicked him downwards with all his might. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Percy flew towards me, and we ran away, by the time we reached the fork to Hades' palace again, The Titan's scream was still ringing in our ears as he plunged down to Tartarus, without the power of the bolt inside his force field he could not float anymore.

I was currently being fed Ambrosia. "Percy. Thank you." He smiled, the first one I caused. "No problem. Sending a sadistic Titan is just one of the itineraries I had when I signed up on this. Come on, we need to deliver one slightly used Helm of Darkness to our equally sadistic uncle."

* * *

><p><strong>Really sorry for the fight scene! But how'd you like it? Percy and Annabeth have their first civil conversation! More will come like that! Review, so I would update faster!<strong>

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	13. The Gods Are Acting Odd

**Hello! I updated! I hope you like this! Sorry for the hyperness, I'm just excited for your reviews! **

**I do not own Percy Jackson! **

**Over and out.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: The Gods Are Acting Odd<strong>

**Percy's POV**

The black obsidian doors opened the moment Annabeth and I stopped in front of it. Skeleton guards stepped aside for us. The weird thing is, I didn't find it scary, or creepy.

Gods, what did I do before I lost my memories? An entrepreneur to skeletons for automatic creepy-amazing doors? The throne room was majestic in a—the—dead —will—find—this—awesome—way. A giant man—maybe Hades, because well, nobody would sit on his throne without getting turned to decaying bones, right? Okay, Hades was sitting on his throne. The scariest part about him? The robes. Why the robes? Because of the grim faces hovering within it. Like seeing holograms of those masks you see in the drama plays. Really scary, if you ask me.

What in Olympus' name did those people do? Annabeth suddenly nudged me hard in the ribs. I blinked my eyes, and realized that Hades was staring expectantly and impatiently at me. I cleared my throat, but it was dry, though I don't think it was because of fright or nervousness.

_What's happening to me?_

Hades looked at me, searching for something in my eyes. His face was expressionless, and regal, but there was something in his eyes that looked positive to me. Annabeth nudged me again. I blinked again. "Lord and Uncle Hades. We've come here to deliver your Helm of Darkness." I took it out of Chiron's backpack and laid it at Hades' feet. I returned to Annabeth without turning back to him. The helm flew to Hades' torturers, the furies. They avoided looking at me, which I find weird. Is there something I did? Hades commanded attention again by speaking. "Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase. I commend you for delivering my helm back to me. No other demigod has ever done what you two did. For that I will let you leave my realm without any problem. Now I advise you to leave—before I change my mind." He added, threateningly. I noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

_Huh? You're imagining things, Percy. You can't read emotions in the eyes of the people around you if you just met them._

Annabeth grabbed my arm, and then I realized I was zoning out again. I let her drag me away, my stomach a twist of emotions, purely confusion and nervousness. Where the latter came from, I don't know. I barely noticed Annabeth dragging me back towards Charon's boat, Cerberus nudging me—Annabeth told me it was Cerberus, not Cerebrus—or even the ride back towards DOA studios. I was too busy thinking about Hades. Why was it that—

"PERCY!" Annabeth was shaking me, her hands on my arms. That's was when I noticed the dull ache in my head. It started aching when we went down DOA studios, and now it's returning full force. All my other thoughts flew out of my brain as the ache intensifies. "Percy? Are you okay?" I nodded my head, while she sat me down on the DOA stairs, sitting beside me. "Is it your head again?" My head snapped up. "How'd you—"

"Grover and I know about the headaches. We think it's because your memories are struggling to come back." I frowned. "Trying to come back?" Annabeth nodded, her face in strategy mode.

"Yes. Have you remembered anything for the past nine days?" I shook my head. "That might be it. Now stand up. We need to go back to New York to deliver the Master bolt to Zeus. I'll tell you my theory on the plane." I needed assistance for the few minutes we walked towards a nearby airport, Annabeth's hands guiding me when my eyes went out of focus. I was getting annoyed; I felt weak. Why do I get these headaches that are so bad I'm rendered useless for a long time? Damn those memories, they might cause me death if a monster suddenly pops in front of us.

My eyes were still going in and out of focus by the time Annabeth dragged me towards the plane. It was only when we were seated and she managed to coax me nectar and ambrosia that I felt a little bit better. Annabeth was sitting across from me, worry in her eyes. That woke me up. "Explain?"

She nodded, frowning. "Okay, I've noticed that most of the times you get the headaches is when we meet something that is close to the Olympians. The only other time without it… was the time you returned from the forest. Care to explain what happened?" I groaned. "Okay. What I will tell you is absolutely true and not made up." She nodded intently.

"When I was looking for dry wood, I saw a bird. It looked familiar, and I _knew _it had to be connected to my memories. I don't know. I can't remember what it looked like. It kind of led me towards an ambush. But!—I added when Annabeth looked angrily at me—There was a old looking woman, she had raspy voice, and she warned me about another ambush happening in _our _camp. So she let me go. So technically, it wasn't an ambush, there were just hellhounds all around her. Then I ran all the way to our camp, and was about to tell about an ambush, when you made me mad and naturally made me forget about it." I looked back at Annabeth, who was still looking intently at me. "A bird?" I nodded. "And don't ask on what it looked like. I forgot." She frowned. "Fine. But… something has been bothering me. Hades was acting odd. Don't you think?" I shook my head. "He seems like the type who likes to scare people out just by staring. That seemed normal to me." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Not that. I was expecting that he would at least get us into trouble with getting Zeus' masterbolt, but that wasn't the case. Hades almost seemed like he wanted us to leave the second we stepped into Erebos. That's strange." She said. I thought about it for a few seconds, and then got her point. Yes…Hades in the myths wasn't like how we met him today. "You're right… listen, how about we sleep this off first. New York is quite a long way away. Maybe something just happened to Hades. You never know. We _did _return his helm to him, didn't we?" Annabeth nodded, and looked out of the plane window.

Something was queasing in my stomach as I was looking into Annabeth. For some reason I found myself going red when she caught me looking at her. _DID THE SPELL DREW PUT ON ME STILL HAVE AN EFFECT? _Well… I never knew if I was put on the Aphrodite cabin spell of 'random unexplainable reactions to the most unexpected people', but that's the only reason why I get this unnamed reactions right now. I decided to close my eyes and sleep.

_Dream_

_I was following the bird again. It has glowing feathers and they were coloured in a thousand colours, green, blue, yellow… beside it was an eagle, a horse, and a black shadow…thing. It looked like black raspberry jam hovering in the air. The weird thing was, they were talking, and I could understand them. "What is happening?" The eagle said._

"_My lord, my hold on the memory shards is weakening. It seems that another force is trying to control it. I have no lead on who it is. If whoever is trying to get hold of the shards manages to overcome me completely, I don't know what they can do to it." The colourful bird said, it's head bowing. The black jam thing's form became sort of spiky. "What do you mean? It was cruel that we had to take it, but to lose control of it?"_

_The horse was quiet, but I can feel the anger coming off in waves from it. It moved closer to the colourful, bird. "We will help you get control with all of our powers. Just don't lose control of the shards. My son has been through a lot because of what we did; taking his memories."_

_And then the dream faded._

I woke up, my head colliding with Annabeth, who was just about to wake me up. "The Zombie lives." She muttered. I smiled apologetically. But my mind wasn't really with Annabeth with a moment. _What was my dream all about? Memory shards?_

_How did a horse have a son? It's supposed to be colt, right? Or Folly, or whatever._

I was imagining a horse giving birth to a donkey while reaching into the donkey's head and coming up with glowing shards filled with memories when Annabeth tugged at my arm insistently. "PERCY COME ON WE HAVE A DEADLINE!" She hissed as we rushed away from the airport. I was still imagining the weird picture when the elevator door of the empire state building suddenly opens.

I recommend intense eye-rubbing sessions before boarding the elevator to the six hundredth floor of the empire state building.

Annabeth didn't even leave me time to stare at everything before dragging me towards the biggest and grandest building. The throne of the gods…suddenly, my head aches, and I felt like something was pounding in my head. _What? I did not eat a goddess to have her daughter split my head open! _I crumple to my knees.

"Percy? Percy? Are you alright?" I was tempted to say 'No, duh.' But I figured that would only get me a bigger head ache. "Go on…I'll…wait for you here." I managed to say between the throbs of pain. I just sat there on my knees the whole time, when an old lady reached out to me. Still clutching my head, I took her hand, which was covered in welts. I wasn't bothered. Hey, a woman just helped you up and you say yuck? Hello.

"Thank…you." I say through my teeth. The woman looks at me with that motherly gaze, though I can't remember where I've seen it from. "Boy… are you alright?" I smile apologetically. "Sorry… you have to… see this… but…no." I turned a little bit away from her, still clutching my head. She patted a hand on my shoulder, again making me feel like a child with his mother. I smile and let her do whatever she was doing. After a few minutes, Annabeth comes out of the throne room, palace, big stadium, whatever, and stops in front of me. The old woman disappears. I ask Annabeth if she had seen the woman, and she shakes her head. I was confused, but the throbbing intensifies and I lose my ability to think because of the pain. I emit groans sometimes, but hush it so that Annabeth won't be too concerned.

The last thing I saw was the old woman who was patting my shoulder. She turned suddenly, and I was looking into a young woman's back, her hair done in pleats. My head's throbbing intensifies, if possible, and I find myself blacking out, the last image of the woman's back burned into my mind.

What I didn't know, I whispered a phrase just as I blacked out. Annabeth didn't hear it. I myself didn't hear it, my pain was too much.

"_Mother Hera."_

* * *

><p><strong>How's d you like it? Good? Tell me! Next is next to the last chapter, where Percy, Annabeth, and Grover come back to camp, and the grim ending of the Prophecy Percy probably forgot about. Don't worry though, there will be a sequel! Hope you liked the chappie today!<strong>

**Over and out.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	14. The Fulfilment of the Prophecy

**Hello! I updated, since everyone is so good and is reviewing! I will update at once if the reviews go over one hundred! Sorry for demanding but hey, I hope you understand. Hope you like this chapter. Up next is the epilogue. **

**I do not own PJO, all rights go to Rick Riordan (My idol!)**

**Chapter 14: The Fulfilment of the Prophecy**

* * *

><p><strong>Percy's POV<strong>

"Percy." My eyes opened, meeting another pair of swirling grey ones. I groaned. "This is major déjà vu, Annabeth." Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Anything new?" She asked. "Nothing. Still can't remember a thing. Just weird flashes that I forget every time I open my eyes." She sat on a nearby stool, crossing her arms. "Up to now?" I nodded. "That's weird. You even fainted when we were at Olympus." I felt my face go red. _Damn. I feel weak. 'fainting' at Olympus, Annabeth dragging me here from the empire state building. _"Oh, Annabeth?" She looked up, her eyes swirling with confusion from thinking about my case, probably. "What happened? How long was I asleep?"

"We just arrived. I laid you down on the cot, and then after a few minutes, you woke up, Grover met us when we were a mile away from camp. He said Poseidon was asking strange things, like where were the others who got the trident, and how we are..." I nodded, not really bothering to absorb the information, in case my headache comes back. "Do we need to be anywhere right now?" She shook her head. With I sigh of relief, I lay back on the covers. "Wake me up when I'm needed."

Even as I slept, something was still bothering me.

It's been a week. A week since we completed the quest. Why can't I stop being bothered by something I don't know? Was it Hades' robes? Or fainting in Olympus? Maybe it was Charon's Italian suit. Right now, I'm sitting with Grover, looking out at the canoe lake, though I still don't want to be touching any body of water right now. That was the reason my father died… but I don't know what to believe. Yesterday I just had a dream, this one I remember. I was looking out in a ocean, the water lapping at my feet. I looked like I was content. Then a man came and sat beside me. I can't see his face. "I love it when we do this." I said. The man nodded, and then said something. The Percy there said something too, and then turned serious. They stood up and left. The scene changed.

I was in a large building, though it looked like a coliseum. There were big chairs forming a crescent, and I was in the middle of it, looking up. As suddenly as the scene changed, the Percy in the dream fainted, and three voices—males—said in crestfallen and sad voices: "Goodbye Percy."

That confused everything. Am I rich to have a room like that?

"Perce, I'm leaving." Grover said, turning to me. "Why?" I said, my eyes glaring at the lake, as if it was at fault again. "I'm searching for Pan." I feel my glare soften. It was Grover's life ambition to find Pan, the god of the wild. He went missing a million centuries ago. All the satyrs try to look for him, though none has come back. I wanted to kick Grover and lock him in a broom closet just to not let him leave. But I can't stay in the way of him fulfilling his dream, which was everyone's dream.

Maybe, if Pan was here, the world will be a better place to live in. No more pollution or dirty waters.

"Come back here, okay? You'll be the satyr to find Pan. I just know it." Grover sniffled, and then gave me a tin…can? "That's for you, Percy. Hold it to your chest, like this. He demonstrated it, which I copied. "Now I want to explain what I'm doing. So you won't worry, I'm planning to make an empathy link with you. But it will be dangerous. If I die, _I _might take you to Hades, since I don't have a soul." I shook my head, and smiled.

"Do it. Actually, I can sleep better when I know you're still alive. I don't care if I go to Hades, I just want to know if you're okay." Grover sniffled loudly again. "You're the best friend ever, Percy." I grinned. "Of course I am."

"I can see your head inflating a mile away." Grover retorted. "Okay, close your eyes, and I'll try to make an empathy link." I did what he asked. After a few minutes, there was this poking feeling in my head. '_Percy?'_

_'WOAH, Grover. You didn't tell me you have access to my brain. Get out, get out.' Grover chuckled. _

_'Don't be stupid, Perce, I can only hear what you're saying if you think it _to me. _If you don't want me to hear or see it, I can't.'_

_'Oh… this is weird, isn't it?'_

"Both of you look like you're having a sleeping heart to heart moment." A boyish voice said behind us. My eyes snapped open, to see Luke grinning at me and Grover. Grover smiled. "Yo, Luke. I'll be leaving the both of you to have your bro moment. See you later, Percy."

"Save me a seat at the amphitheatre." He nodded, and clip-clopped away. Luke took Grover's seat beside me, cross legged in the sand. "You look troubled, Perce." I rolled my eyes. "If you were here a while ago, you would _be _troubled." He chuckled. "No, I mean before that." I stopped grinning. Trust Luke to notice.

"I've been thinking about the prophecy. Oh, and I have your sneakers at the cabin. I'll get it later." Luke stared intently at me. "What was the prophecy?" I turned to the lake again, heaving a deep sigh. "_You shall travel to the enemies lands/Find what are stolen and deliver to the owner's hands/And fail to learn the truth in the end/To be betrayed by the saviour, your friend." _I recited. "We finished the first two lines. I don't know about failing to learn the truth part, but I think that it was _who _stole the weapons. The last line is what is troubling me the most. To be betrayed… lots of people saved me. Annabeth did. Grover did. Even Chiron did. _You _did, giving me the flying shoes. I don't know what to do." I put my head against my palms. "Who do you think will betray you?" Luke said, an edge to his voice. I decided to ignore it.

"Annabeth. Up to now she doesn't think I'm her brother. But it's not like her to betray a friend, more likely her brother. I feel bad, suspecting anybody." Luke surprised me after that.

"Do you hate it here, Percy?" I thought for a moment, and then shook my head. "The camp is my home already. I mean, I'm blessed to be here. Even if there are some spoilsports, Its not like you always win." I said, exhaling while looking at the sunset. Luke became silent. "Are you still angry at the gods?" I didn't answer. I still don't know how to answer that. But after a while, I did. "I'm disappointed at Athena. Why didn't she take care of me when my dad died? I had to fend for myself for _years. _And I just have the slightest feeling that she's connected to my losing of memories. But I'm not angry. It was a way of how to raise heroes. I'm just sad. That's all."

"So if I said that we could run away from here and take revenge on the gods who didn't give a damn about us, you won't come with me?" I looked sharply at Luke. "_What are you saying? _This camp is _home. _And I know the gods care about us. They just don't know how to show it." Luke stood up. "We'll then Percy. I—"He covered an ear, as if he was hearing something inside his head. "I don't think that. To the Gods, we are _useless _if we can't do anything for them. That's just what we are. Tools." I stood up, looking angrily at him.

"Luke… you're father is an Olympia—"

"I don't care! He doesn't care about me, and your mother doesn't care about you. She left you with someone who doesn't even think you're worthy to be her brother. Just, come with me, Percy. We can get revenge on the Olympians! You've been my brother in this camp. You understood me. Remember?" I shook my head, drawing my dagger. "I get it now. _You're _the traitor, aren't you, Luke?" He smiled evilly, drawing his sword. It was new, one side silver—steel, while the other side was celestial bronze. "You can't beat me. It's either you come with me, or die. It will be much better if you come. We'll build the world together!" I shook my head. "Luke! Don't do this! You're my friend, but Grover, Chiron, Annabeth—_everyone _here is my friend too! I don't want to betray anyone! I—"

Suddenly Luke gasped, and his face was reflecting a bluish green light. Luke covered his ear again. I look up, but before I could see what was emitting the light, something made an ear splitting sound, like the clap of a thunder…no, it was like a gun, and my shoulder erupted in pain. I dropped my dagger. In minutes, my eyelids became heavy. _Luke… shot me? _I feel something sliding from my neck. _The camp beads…_ Then I was lifted up.

With all my strength—which wasn't much—I yelled out. "ANNABETH!" I didn't know why it was her I called, but the waves of the ocean we're getting closer. We're is Luke going to take me?

Then the darkness engulfed my whole being.

**Annabeth's POV**

I was sitting inside the cabin looking at strategy papers, when Grover passed by. "Hiya, Annabeth." I smiled offhandedly. "Where's Luke? I need him for capture the flag startegy…" He rolled his eyes. "You're always planning." He bit a tin can. Ugh. "He's near the forest, with Percy. There having a bro moment." Grover chuckled. "Boys." I muttered as he clip clopped away.

I still don't know how I felt about Percy. _Seriously? Which child of Athena would let a child of _Aphrodite _flirt with them? _

I decided to get some air, when a strangled "ANNABETH!" reached my ears. It sounded like Percy. I ran, pushing off campers, even Clarisse, who screamed angrily behind me. When I reached the place where the voice came from—which was in the sand dunes near the forest—there was nobody there.

There was a sudden flash of light to my left, and when I looked, my eyes widened. "Mom!" Athena was smiling, in crisp white shirt and denim pants. "Hello, Annabeth. Can you tell me where Percy is?" She said, her voice very happy as she said my brother's name. My face fell. "About that…" I noticed something shining in the sand. "Wait a moment, mother." I picked it up. "This… this is Percy's dagger!" I noticed another object near the dagger. "Oh no…" I said, clutching Percy's broken camp necklace. There were spots of blood everywhere, stopping at the waves of the ocean. "Mom… this is Percy's." Athena emitted a growl that made shiver run down my spine. I haven't seen mother angry. At the sound of clip clops, I whirl around, and faced Grover. "Grover! Have you seen Luke?" He shook his head. "He never left Percy." He said, and then noticed Mother. "Lady Athena!" Mom ignored him. "Mom. I heard Percy yell my name a while ago, like he was asking for help. That's why I ran here… Um… Mom? Why are you here?" She looked at me, her grey eyes flashing dangerously. Her body was glowing white, and then Aegis appeared in her hand. "I was here to explain things to Percy." Grover was now standing beside me.

"Explain… things?"

Athena sighed angrily, making me wonder if I said something wrong and my life's over, when she raised her hand, and then a bench appeared next to us. Grover and I sat down, while Athena sat on another bench. "Percy was claimed, just minutes ago." _WHAT? But he's already claimed! _ Athena glanced at me. "Percy is not my real son, though I treat him like a younger brother. Listen to me before talking." She added when I opened my mouth. "When Percy was two years old, he ran away because his mother, Sally, died. Poseidon—Percy's real parent—pleaded with my father to let Percy grow up on Olympus, while Hades took care of Percy in the underworld. Poseidon also begged him to do that. Father agreed, so they took Percy to Olympus. Hera and I figured it out a day later. Together with the big three, Hera and I cared for Percy. That's why he knows so much about the Gods. Demeter found out the very day Percy turned twelve. But that was the day we we're going to erase his memories. The original plan was to erase his memories the day he turns twelve, but we meant to retain his memories because Hera grew very attached to him, and Poseidon didn't want him to forget about his 'family' which is us. We changed it again when we learned that there was a traitor at camp. Hera had to agree and erase his memories, altering some so that I could pose as his Olympian parent. We wanted Percy to be as approachable as possible, and if being Demeter's son, he won't be taken seriously; He won't be approached at all if he was a son of any of the big three, and Hera can't have any demigod kids. We won't allow any other Olympian to know about this. It was too dangerous. Then there comes the Great Prophecy. We trained Percy to be that hero. I _know _that he is that hero, and I don't want him to be thrust into that faith without knowledge of anything. Percy was sent here with no memory so that whoever the traitor is will approach him. When Percy knew who the traitor was, Poseidon will feel it, and claim him. It was my mistake, removing Percy from the God's sights, so nobody would help him, thus alerting the enemy. Poseidon claimed him at the wrong time, because we thought he would be with someone trustable at all times. I expected that you'll be with him, Annabeth." I looked down, ashamed. "I was suspecting him of not being my brother. I'm sorry…" Grover perked up.

"Then Percy's a god!" I glared at him. "He's a demigod. Didn't Mom just tell us?" He shook his head. "Then why was he able to cause that earthquake, the lightning? I'm guessing that he has powers over the ocean, since he's Lord Poseidon's son. He's shut off from my empathy link." My eyes snapped to Athena. "That's what I want to know too. At times when we were in trouble, something like an earthquake or lightning will happen, and I noticed Percy's eye colour changes. Brown during the earthquake, and I think it was blue when the lightning happened." Grover nodded. Athena frowned, the stood up. "Come with me, both of you. And _close _your eyes." I nodded and took mother's hand, closing my eyes.

I felt my stomach flip, and then mother said, "Open your eyes." Grover and I did. We were in the throne room of the gods. In the end sitting in their thrones, Poseidon and Zeus were there. They were chatting, smiling at each other, and then at Athena. When they both saw Grover and us, their faces grew impassive.

"Drop the façade." Mom commanded, angrily facing the Gods, now in her armour. Poseidon and Zeus showed emotion at the same time, which was alarm. I'm guessing they don't want mother to get angry. "What happened, Athena?" Mother glared at Poseidon.

"Your son, _Percy, _is nowhere to be found, and I'm thinking that Luke Castellan is hiding him somewhere." Poseidon stood up, transforming into a human sized form. "WHAT?" He boomed, the throne room rumbling. "Call Uncle Hades. I want to clear something up first." Mother said, and Grover and I exchanged a look. _Hades isn't allowed to be here except the winter solstice! _ Zeus boomed "HADES!" and—speak of the devil—he just stepped out of the shadows. "Yes?" it was mother who spoke up.

"SIT DOWN, the three of you." Grover stepped near me. I get him. Mother sure is scary when angry. Even I get shudders.

"Did you three perhaps, bless Percy with your powers before we sent him to the camp?" Hades and Poseidon gulped, and then glanced at Zeus, who gulped too and regained his regal looking face. "Yes."

Athena almost exploded. I'm guessing that if Grover and I weren't there, she would have turned into her godly form. "DO YOU KNOW THAT PERCY MIGHT BE IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY AND IF THEY DISCOVER WHAT YOU THREE DID, DO YOU REALIZE WHAT DANGER MY LITTLE BROTHER MIGHT BE IN?" The three gods didn't reply, because the throne room doors opened, and a battered and injured looking Hera limped in. "Zeus! It's him! Father! Πατέρα έχεις ελέγχου του Percy μνήμες!" I understood in a flash. Hera said:

"_Father got control of Percy's memories!"_

Poseidon's eyes widened, his green eyes's pupils dilating into slits. "My son… MY SON!"

I felt like collapsing, too. I still didn't know much, but I understood one thing.

Kronos has taken Percy's memories.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Epilogue next chapter! Hope you liked it! =))<strong>

**Review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	15. Epilogue:The Two Demigods

**Hullo there! Due to the reviews, I got so inspired and wrote the epilogue. So here it is!**

**I do not own PJO, or anything. But the plot is mine.**

**Do not mind me; I'm a useless line breaker. **

**Epilogue: The Two Demigods**

Percy woke up with his head on a girl's lap. She was running her hand through his hair, and it felt good. The only problem was the dull ache in his shoulder, his eternal headache, though it was gradually lifting, like his memories were somewhere near. He looked up groggily at the girl. She was dark skinned, her hair covering her eyes, but Percy could see that they were black. Then he noticed the boy next to her. He was holding a bunch of cards, but they were trembling.

"Hi?" Percy croaked, his shoulder raking with pain. The girl smiled. "Nick. Please get the plate." She told the younger boy. Percy wondered what the plate was for.

_Is she going to bash my head in? _He thought dumbly for a minute, when the girl held something square into his mouth. "Eat that. I think it will make you feel better." Percy let the girl feed him. _Oh. Ambrosia. _He feels his shoulder become warm and start to heal as he chewed the godly food. He ate two more squares, and by that time his shoulder healed completely, the bullet popping out. His headache receded too, but there was always the subtle throb of his head.

"Where am I?" He told the girl, copying her position, which was leaning on the wall. Percy finally noticed the rocking motion of the dark room. "Are we on a…ship?" The girl nodded.

Percy felt queasy. He was in the ocean! But for some weird reason, he felt more in control. More powerful, even. The boy—who seemed to trust Percy—snuggled up between the girl and him. "We're on a prison room. They give us food, three plates for a day, and they gave us this plate for you when they tossed you in." The girl said, putting an arm around the boy—which, Percy presumed, was her brother, since they looked really alike. The barred door suddenly bangs open. Percy groped his pocket, momentarily forgetting that his dagger was left at the camp.

_The camp…_

He suddenly thought about Annabeth. He now knew that Annabeth wouldn't betray him. As plausible as she is, she would never result to the reasons Luke had to change sides. But whose side was Luke on?

Luke.

He leaned on the doorframe, looking at Percy. "Morning, Percy." Percy glared at him. "You could you do this, Luke?" The boy only smiled, infuriating Percy even more. "Get _us _out of here!" Luke raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid that can't be arranged, brother. _You _are just too valuable to lose. I'll be talking to you later." With that, he banged the door shut, Percy sliding back to his former position, seething.

"That guy… is your brother?" The boy crawled away from him. "No. We used to be best friends, so much that we treated each other as brothers. _Then _he betrayed me." Percy said, not disguising the bitterness in his voice. "See this? He did this." He held out the bullet for the two demigods—Percy decided they were demigods—to see. "Oh… he said you were too valuable to lose. What does that mean?" The boy said, his voice quivering slightly, but had a hint of anger. "I don't know. He was about to kill me, then… I don't know. He just decided to take me here. Oh. I'm Percy Jackson, by the way." The boy shook his hand. "I'm Nico, and I'm 8 years old. This is my sister, Bianca Di Angelo and she is 10 years old. We were taken here from a hotel." Percy looked at both of them. Bianca Di Angelo suddenly spoke up.

"Well then, Percy, can you tell us more about 'demigods'? Apparently we are demigods, and I believe we will be on this ship for a _long long _time."

**Olympus**

As the frustrated Demeter led the injured Hera into her chambers and the satyr and Athena's child sent back to camp, Zeus looked angrily at nowhere. All the Olympians—Athena, Poseidon, and Hades—knew that he was angry. Zeus had loved Percy like his real son. Actually, the big three had treated him as their son, even though Percy was more attached towards his real father. His father, who was sitting deflated on his throne. Hades was comforting him, hearing furious whispers from the Sea god, ranging from "I should have protected him more" to "I'm a useless father".

Athena was sitting on her throne too, her eyes swirling dangerously. Unlike the Big Three and Hera—who was Percy's self-proclaimed foster mother, Athena was Percy's big sister. Now, as Percy was in danger, she was thinking of a thousand plans to get him back. But none of those plans can be achieved by the Olympians alone. They could not interfere directly, and they had pushed that rule too far. Athena _had _to think of a plan that included half-bloods.

Hera was the worst case. She had changed the most, and the cause was Percy. She had come to treat him as her own, and cared for him fiercely as any mother would her son.

She was even more troubled for Percy's memories, now in Kronos' control. She knows how much power her father had, and she was scared that it was sufficient to alter Percy's memories to his need. She alone knew of Percy's fatal flaw, just by spending almost all of his Olympus days with him, and also because of her maternal instinct, which was more intuitive than Athena's. Hera knew that if Percy didn't think that those at camp and at Olympus didn't actually care for him as he cared for _them, _his anger—Hera knew that Percy can even scare a Titan once angered—might overpower his fatal flaw. Add to that, his real parentage and the Great Prophecy.

Things weren't looking so bright for the gods.

**_-FIN-_**

**Hello guys! So that's the end of the first book of Blessed by the Gods, but I must warn you that it might be a while before I could make the second book. The title will be _Blessed by the Gods: The Sea of Sorrow. _What will Kronos do to Percy's memories? Why are Nico and Bianca in the ship? In the second book, will Percy join Luke, once he discovers his real parentage? Will he realize the powers he had been blessed with? Stay tuned!**

**And, I might just update the story faster if I get _LOTS _of reviews.**


	16. Author's Note

**Attention:** **Hey guys! I have uploaded the second story of Blessed by The Gods! Look at my profile to read it!**

**Sincerely,  
><strong>

**RiRin Chan!  
><strong>

**P.S. Please leave reviews~!  
><strong>


End file.
